Livrés à nous-mêmes
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: Mathieu part en vacances et ses personalités vont devoit gérer la maison
1. Chapter 1 :vacances et bordel impossible

_Eh oui me revoilà avec une autre fiction (qui change totalement), je ne suis pas du genre à rien foutre. Ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que je vais dire 3, 2, 1….. _

_BONNE LECTURE !_

Tout le monde est en bas et savoure son petit-déjeuner, tout le monde sauf deux personnes, le Patron (inutile de se demander pourquoi) et Mathieu ce que les quatre autres (oui car le Hippie est déjà parti dans ses délires de drogué) trouvait étrange car leur créateur leur avaient annoncé qu'ils tourneraient l'épisode aujourd'hui même :

- Dis Maître Panda tu sais pourquoi Mathieu n'est pas levé ? Demanda le Geek

- Non absolument aucune idée. Lui répondit l'autre

- Allez au revoir coquine.

- Tiens devinez qui vient prendre un repas après une nuit de plaisir immonde ?

- Tu sais que je te le dis souvent mais là c'est honnête, la ferme.

- Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'honnête on ne va pas te couper.

- PATINOIRE !

- Ta gueule le bouffeur de soja et il est où Mathieu ?

- Pas encore levé.

- On ne devait pas tourner l'épisode aujourd'hui ?

- Si

Lorsqu' enfin un bruit dans l'escalier se fit entendre, Mathieu avait enfin décidé de se lever, ses personnalités se levèrent (sauf le Hippie toujours défoncé) pour le saluer. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence de la valise juste derrière lui :

- Bien dormi Mathieu ?

- Ouais ça peut aller.

Enfin personne n'avait remarqué la valise sauf le Patron :

- Dis-moi gamin, tu pars en voyage ?

- Oui là j'ai besoin de vacances, l'émission me fatigue énormément et en plus je dois vous gérer vous plus Wifi maintenant, et là je suis légèrement fatigué.

- Tu compte aller dans quel bordel gamin ? Si tu veux j'peux te conseiller sur la destination

- Tu vas nous laisser seuls, Mathieu ? Le questionna une petite voix craintive

- Oui d'une part parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous veniez et d'autre part je ne peux pas appeler quelqu'un pour vous garder

- Attends t'es pas en train de dire que l'on va devoir se gérer les uns les autres ?

- Si, mais ne t'en fait pas Maître Panda tu es nommé chef remplacent

- Je suis quoi ?

- En gros tu prends ma place, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas qu'ils fassent trop de bêtises.

Les yeux de l'animal s'agrandirent, jamais il n'avait commandé et en plus il n'était présent que depuis très peu de temps par rapport aux autres :

- Mais et l'épisode ?

- J'ai commencé à l'écrire, on le tournera à mon retour. Allez bon courage et à dans deux semaines.

Sur ceux le podcasteur empoigna sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte, le panda le regarda faire l'air ébahi. Une fois que son créateur fut dehors il analysa la situation. Il allait devoir gérer : un patron vicieux, pervers, sadiques, pédophile, scatophile, zoophile j'en passe et des meilleurs, un hippie complètement défoncé qui disait des choses sans queue (n'y pensez même pas, bande de petit pervers) ni tête, un scientifique complètement fou, une fille aussi conne qu'un balai et un Geek victime de tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que proie favorite du Patron. Ca n'allait surement pas être de la tarte. Il soupira : Pourquoi Mathieu l'avait désigné lui ? Il n'avait absolument aucune autorité sur les autres. Finalement l'ursidé s'approcha de ses camarades et déclara :

- Bon les gars…

- Tu m'as oublié ! Geignit une voix qui l'horripilait au plus haut point.

- On s'en fout de toi blondasse, t'as pas encore assimilé ?

- Mais la ferme espèce de macho !

- Parle-moi autrement connasse !

- Rhubarbe !

- Pourquoi Mathieu il nous a abandonné, il nous aime plus ?

- Eh bien vois-tu c'est très simple, du fait que nous soyons tous sortis de son esprit ça le fatigue énormément de nous voir en chair et en os tous les jours en plus d'avoir à nous gérer, il a donc besoin de repos et c'est pour cela qu'il a pris des vacances.

L'ursidé soupira, il ne tiendra jamais deux semaines avec ces fous furieux à gérer :

- Hey la boule de poils, va me chercher une bière !

Cette fois l'animal fulminait non mais pour qui se prenait le Patron, il n'était tout de même pas sa bonniche. Ca plus les cris lui firent littéralement péter les plombs.

- CA SUFFIT, TAISEZ-VOUS !

Il avait hurlé ces mots et tout le monde se tut, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps car le Geek se mit à pleurer :

- T'es… Pi-pire que Mathieu. Geignit-il

Maître Panda se frappa la tête avec sa main, ceci était digne des plus beau facepalm. Non mais sérieusement quel genre d'idée avait eu Mathieu en le désignant chef, il aurait très bien pu désigner le Patron, ok mauvais exemple, le Hippie, surement pas, le Geek, vu sa faible autorité et encore si il en avait une ça n'était même pas la peine, le Prof, il passait ses journées enfermé dans son labo, quant à la Fille lorsqu'il la vit chercher comment fonctionnait le micro-onde il comprit le choix de son créateur. Mathieu l'avait choisi car l'ursidé était le plus sain d'esprit :

- Bon alors les gars ET la fille. Il avait rajouté cette phrase ne voulant pas recréer le désordre de tout à l'heure. Puisqu'on va devoir vivre ensemble, on va se diviser les tâches : le Geek s'occupera du ménage…

- J'ai hâte de voir le gamin en soubrette.

L'animal soupira à nouveau mais continua :

- La Fille s'occupera du linge…

- Sous prétexte que je suis une fille tu me fais faire des tâches ingrates, macho.

Le panda essaya de rester calme et poursuivi :

- Le Patron tu t'occuperas des animaux…

- Ne t'étonne pas s'ils boitent gamin.

Ignorant la remarque il poursuivit :

- Le Prof s'occupera de la vaisselle.

L'intéressé ne broncha pas ce qui réjouit le panda. Enfin un qui acceptait la répartition des tâches :

- Et enfin le Hippie s'occupera de faire à manger.

- Et toi la japonaise tu compte faire quoi ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE JAPONAISE ! Moi je vais m'occuper des dépenses et j'aiderai chacun d'entre vous. Maintenant vous pouvez disposez, enfin sauf le Geek et le Prof.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi tu t'occupes du ménage et lui de la vaisselle non ?

- Si mais…

- Alors c'est réglé on vous laisse vous occuper de ça.

Et tous quittèrent la pièce sauf les deux concernés qui commencèrent à exécuter leurs tâches respectives.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, bon bah au revoir et bonne journée, soirée, nuit, année lumière._


	2. Chapter 2 : Cauchemar en cuisine

_Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que le précédent, j'ai essayé de l'écrire plusieurs fois mais ceci est le maximum que j'ai pu faire. Le prochain chapitre sera mieux. Promis. En attendant bonne lecture_

Les autres étaient sortis depuis quelques minutes de la cuisine en laissant les deux acolytes s'occuper respectivement du ménage et de la vaisselle. Le Geek avait déjà commencé à débarrasser la table en passant au Prof les couverts, assiettes et autre objets à nettoyer. Son collègue commençait quant à lui à faire la vaisselle :

- Ca va être l'occasion pour moi de tester ma nouvelle formule pour rendre la vaisselle plus blanche.

Le Geek qui avait entendu cette phrase prit peur, le scientifique était en effet du genre à tester des formules mais celles-ci rataient souvent. D'ailleurs la maison avait faillit s'effondrer plus d'une fois à cause des explosions engendrées par ses recherches :

- Euh…Prof, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi mon cher ?

- Euh… Eh ben… Parce que…

Il ne savait pas comment dire à l'homme de science que cette nouvelle façon de nettoyer les bols pouvait être très dangereuse :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as absolument aucun argument donc je peux l'utiliser.

L'ado se résigna après tout peut-être que finalement la potion du scientifique n'était pas dangereuse pour la vie de ses colocataires. Il soupira et lui murmura :

- Bon fais ce que tu veux après tout. Je te laisse j'ai l'aspirateur à passer.

Enfin, le Professeur soupira, il avait bien cru pendant un moment que le gosse ne lui ficherait jamais la paix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais chacun dans cet appartement redoutait ses expériences. Le scientifique haussa les épaules et attrapa un liquide qu'il pensait être pour la vaisselle et commença à nettoyer les ustensiles.

Du côté du panda

Le mammifère était confortablement installé dans sa grotte et comptait l'argent que leur avait laissé Mathieu : 200€. Ca devrait être suffisant pour tenir deux semaines.

_Après tout ce n'est pas si difficile ce qu'il fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se plaint tout le temps._

L'animal planifiait déjà les futures dépenses à réaliser lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de sa porte ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux de son carnet.

_Tiens qui est-ce qui pourrait bien venir me déranger ?_

Les coups sur la porte se firent plus insistant :

- Entrez ! Clama le panda

La personne ne se fit pas prier et déboula plus qu'elle ne pénétra dans la chambre de l'herbivore. Celui-ci ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir arriver le Geek.

_Qu'est que le Patron lui a ENCORE fait ?_ Se demanda le panda en soupirant

- Laisse-moi deviné, le Patron t'as enfermé dans une pièce et s'est approché de to…

- Euh… Maître Panda. L'interrompit le nouveau venu

- Ouais qu'est qu'il y a ?

- T'as tout faux ce n'est pas ça qu'il c'est passé.

- Ah bon il t'a enchaîné aux barreaux du lit ?

- Non plus.

- Bon bah qu'est qu'il y a alors ?

- Il y a une odeur bizarre dans le salon.

- C'est pas le Hippie qui fume un joint par hasard ?

- Non.

L'animal souffla à nouveau. Ils n'étaient donc pas capables de se débrouiller tous seul ceux-là.

- Bon d'accord, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

L'ursidé se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le salon, et l'herbivore dut bien admettre qu'une odeur bizarre qui ne ressemblait absolument pas aux roulé que le camé fumait habituellement enfumait toute la maison. Un autre détail le frappa, l'odeur ne venait pas du salon mais de la cuisine. La cuisine. Oh non ! Le Prof ! Mais qu'est qu'il avait encore foutu celui-là ? Le panda rentra dans la cuisine et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. De la mousse partout, la vaisselle sur le sol et le Prof pétrifié sur place :

- BORDEL PROF MAIS QU'EST QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ?!

Ce cri sorti l'intéressé de ses pensées qui se mit à regarder son collègue. Un regard mêlé de culpabilité, de peur et d'émerveillement :

- C'est incroyable ma potion fonctionne !

- Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que t'as ENCORE utilisé le mobilier pour tester tes expériences.

- Eh bien mon cher ami herbivore laisse-moi te dire qu…

- Mais ta gueule ! Tu peux pas répondre par oui ou par non tout simplement !

L'ursidé était dans une colère noir, certes cet homme détenait la science infuse mais pour ce qui était de s'occuper du mobilier il était complètement perdu :

- Eh bien vois-tu c'est très simple, comme je dispose de la science infuse….

- Mais tais-toi !

Le panda n'en pouvait plus, il comprenait à présent pourquoi Mathieu se plaignait tout le temps. Ils étaient strictement incapables de se débrouiller tout seul. Le mammifère aida son collègue à tout nettoyer :

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu vas prendre une serpillère et nettoyer le sol, pendant ce temps moi je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle d'accord ?

L'autre acquiesça et commença son labeur.

_Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir surveiller leur moindre fait et gestes. Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines à ce rythme, ça va être impossible._

- Maître Panda.

Le concerné se retourna pour découvrir un Prof au regard perdu, c'était étrange lui qui était toujours aussi sûr de chacune de ses décisions avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire :

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Comment on allume l'aspirateur ?

- Mais c'est pas l'aspirateur qu'il faut utiliser.

- Ah bon, c'est quoi alors ?

- Bah une serpillère.

Face au regard encore plus perdu de son collègue l'ursidé soupira :

- Bon laisse je vais m'en occuper. Retournes dans ton labo.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr, allez vas-y.

Le scientifique s'éloigna laissant toute la charge du travail au pauvre herbivore.

_Bon eh ben au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne faut pas confier la vaisselle au Prof, il n'est vraiment pas dou…._

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est qu'il se passe encore ?_

- AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE !

Le panda reconnut immédiatement la voix du Geek, celui-ci devait être en train de faire le ménage là-haut alors qu'est qu'il se passa ?

_Oh non à l'étage, il y a le Patron !_

Abandonnant sa tâche le panda se dirigea à l'étage pour sortir le Geek des griffes du Patron.

_Voilà fin du chapitre. Alors qu'est que vous en pensez ? Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 3_


	3. Chapter 3 : Vision d'horreur

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, désolée s'il a mit du temps à venir mais pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas j'avais le syndrome de la Feuille Blanche, très courant dans chez les auteurs. Bref bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas_

Son collègue ayant décidé de ne pas l'écouter le Geek était passé dans le salon pour exécuter sa corvée. Même s'il adorait le panda car celui-ci était le seul à lui témoigner un peu de tendresse, il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait que l'animal prenait son rôle de « chef de famille » un peu trop à cœur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon il trouva le Hippie en train de délirer sur le canapé. En espérant que le toxicomane l'écoutait il s'adressa à lui :

- Hippie ?

- Mouais gros ?

Le gamer fut surpris de constater que le drogué l'écoutait malgré son délire :

- Euh… En fait… Tu sais que Maître Panda m'a chargé du ménage.

- Mouais gros, et ?

- Euh… Ben… C'est-à-dire qu'il faut que je nettoie le salon

- J'comprends pas gros.

- Il faut que je nettoie le salon mais pour pouvoir le faire, ben, il faudrait que tu sortes.

- PONEY !

Le petit ne savait pas quoi faire pour que l'autre l'écoutes. Maître Panda n'avait jamais dirigé la maison et le Geek craignait qu'il réagisse comme Mathieu, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'engueule et le frappe. Il avait peur que l'animal réagisse comme leur créateur car l'ursidé n'avait pas de personnalité à proprement parlé comme le Hippie, le Patron, le Prof, la Fille ou même lui-même (mais je digresse –Graisse – Mais t'es qui toi ? – Ta conscience, pour l'instant je suis seule mais les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir – Tais-toi, laisse-les lire !) Donc le petit ayant peur de la réaction de son double se mit à supplier le hippie du regard avant de le faire avec la voix :

- S'il te plaît.

On ton était si implorant que le Hippie céda :

- Mouais, O.K gros, t'as gagné.

Le drogué se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mou vers sa chambre. Le petit se réjouit, il allait pouvoir effectuer sa corvée et ainsi éviter une potentielle colère de la part du panda. Le Geek se saisit du balai et commença à astiquer la pièce de fond en comble. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le sol était propre, il vit que les carreaux étaient un peu sales ne sachant pas s'il devait les nettoyer et ne voulant toujours pas attirer les foudres du « chef » il décida de les nettoyer également. Le salon étant, à son humble avis, nickel chrome il décida d'aller s'occuper de l'étage. A ce moment pourtant quelque chose le choqua : l'odeur, c'était ça qui était bizarre. D'habitude dans le salon régnait soit l'odeur des joints du Hippie, soit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de connaître qui régnait dans la pièce juste après le passage du Patron. Pourtant cette odeur était différente âcre et sulfureuse. Le petit prit peur et décida d'aller prévenir la seule forme d'autorité présente dans cette maison actuellement, à savoir Maître Panda :

- Maître Panda, s'il te plaît ouvre ! Ca urge !

L'herbivore ne répondit pas, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu. L'odeur commença à se répandre dans toute la maison. Le Geek sentit sa peur augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'effluve prenait possession des lieus. Il réessaya de nouveau en cognant plus fort et en espérant que cette fois le panda ouvrirait :

- Maître Panda, Maître Panda ! C'est urgent !

Il avait entendu le cri de l'animal lui indiquant qu'il pouvait rentrer, le petit ne se fit pas prier et déboula dans la caverne. Celle-ci était spacieuse et il y faisait bon, la chambre du panda n'était pas très meublé : un lit, un bureau et un ordinateur. Le fond vert et le micro c'était Mathieu qui lui donnait lorsqu'ils tournaient les épisodes. Tout ça pour dire que la chambre de l'ursidé n'était quasiment pas meubler. Le Geek vit son double s'approcher de lui et avant que le gamer n'est pu dire un mot il se mit à parler :

- Laisse-moi deviné, le Patron t'a enfermé dans une pièce, s'est approché de to…

_Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il me dit ça ?_

Le gosse coupa la parole à son interlocuteur pour lui signaler qu'il s'était trompé :

- Euh… Maître Panda ?

- Ouais, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- T'as tout faux c'est pas ça qu'il c'est passé

- Ah bon, il t'as enchaîné aux barreaux du lot ?

- Non plus

- Bon bah qu'est qu'il y a alors ?

- Il y a une odeur bizarre dans le salon.

- C'est pas le Hippie qui fume un joint par hasard ?

- Non.

Il sentit son collègue soupirer et finalement il sortit de la pièce. Le petit se disant que son collègue allait régler le problème se dirigea vers l'étage pour faire le ménage dans les chambres. Arrivé au palier il décida de les faire dans l'ordre à savoir à droite celle de la Fille et celle du Prof, à gauche en partant du fond : celle du Patron, puis vient celle de Mathieu et enfin sa propre chambre. Leur créateur s'était placé entre leurs deux chambres pour une raison que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer. Si ? Bon il arrivait que pendant la nuit le Patron ait envie de rendre une « visite de courtoisie » au plus jeune de la famille. Mathieu étant entre les deux parvenait quelques fois à empêcher le criminel d'aller le voir. Le Geek décida finalement de commencer par la chambre du criminel croyant que celui-ci était sortit. Malheureusement pour lui il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il avait eu tort. L'adolescent avait entre-ouvert la porte et y avait posé un pied, trop tard ses yeux étaient souillés à vie. Le Patron était allongé sur son lit clope au bec, quasiment dévêtu, quasiment car le criminel portait encore sa veste et ses lunettes, le Geek ne l'avait jamais vu sans ces deux vêtements. Le criminel était allongé une femme entre ses hanches et l'autre à califourchon sur lui. Le Patron ne retenait pas ses grognements de plaisir mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit le petit sur le pas de la porte les yeux équarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Le criminel ne sut retenir un rire rauque :

- Choqué gamin ? On peut encore plus te traumatiser tu sais.

Le cerveau du gamer se remit doucement en route, les connexions entre ses neurones commençait à se réactiver et la seule chose qu'il était apte de faire à ce moment fut :

- AAAAHHHHHH ! AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE !

Il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, quelqu'un montait. Et ce fut le panda qui apparut.

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et on se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre._


	4. Chapter 4 : défense fraternel

_Salut à toutes (il y a-t-il des tous dans la salle ?) trêve de plaisanterie, aujourd'hui je vous propose de lire le chapitre 4 de cette fiction (oui je dirais tout le temps fic' car fanfic' me donne l'impression d'être une hystérique, donc voilà) Et je racontais ma vie là. Bref bonne lecture._

Et ce fut le Panda qui apparu en haut de l'escalier. Il voyait le Geek qui ne bougeait pas et il entendait le rire rauque du Patron

_Bordel ! Mais qu'est qu'il se passe ici ?!_ Pensa le panda agacé

L'animal avançait dans le couloir jusqu'à découvrir pourquoi le Geek avait crié. Lorsqu'il vit son collègue quasiment dévêtu avec deux filles de joie comme il les appelait, le panda rentra dans une colère noire qui fut aussitôt dissipée par les pleurs du pauvre petit Geek. Ca le blessait, ça lui fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Dans un élan protecteur il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurant, comme un grand frère :

- Chut, c'est finit, c'est rien, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.

- C-C'était h-horrible (hic), le Pa-Patron nu snif, j'ai eu tellement p-peur.

- Le panda continua de cajoler le petit jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Une fois l'enfant apaisé l'ursidé le raccompagna dans sa chambre :

- Tu vas rester bien sagement ici, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

L'herbivore se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenu par la voix du Geek :

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais expliquer à ce fou dangereux que ce qu'il a fait ce n'est pas bien.

- D'accord. Dis tu reviendras après ?

L'animal voulait lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait des choses à faire, mais devant les deux grandes orbes bleues remplit d'espoir et d'innocence, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait étrangement à celles de Wifi, il ne put dire non :

- Oui je reviendrais te voir.

- Promis ?

- Oui promis.

Cette fois il commençait vraiment à s'éloigner quand la voix du Geek interrompit son action pour la seconde fois :

- Maître Panda je voulais te dire que…

- Oui vas-y je t'écoute

- je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait un câlin, personne dans cette maison ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Attendri l'homme au kigurumi s'approcha de son clone et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, pendant ce geste le petit émit comme une sorte de ronronnement ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable. Le panda s'éloigna de lui pour la troisième fois :

- Tu n'oublies pas ta promesse hein ?

Certes ce petit était adorable mais Maître Panda commençait à être tout de même un peu agacé, mais comme il ne voulait pas devoir à nouveau gérer une crise de larmes il lui promit :

- Non, je ne l'oublierais pas, je viens te vois juste après. Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'aille m'occuper du Patron

Cette fois il ne fut pas retenu par le petit. Le panda se dirigea vers la chambre du criminel pour la seconde fois de la journée et il le trouva dans une position qu'il ne pouvait même pas décrire. L'ursidé était abasourdi, il comprenait pourquoi le Geek avait crié tout à l'heure, en revanche le panda, lui ne devait rien laisser paraître s'il voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce prédateur. Même s'il savait pertinemment que le Patron n'était sérieux que lorsqu'il avait son arme pointée sur quelqu'un, d'ailleurs cela avait toujours étonné le panda que le Patron ait toujours le droit de se promener avec son flingue alors qu'il avait tué leur créateur et le Prof :

- Hum, hum. L'animal fit semblant de tousser pour pouvoir se faire entendre de ce psychopathe

- Regardez qui voilà les filles, je crois que vous allez avoir plus de boulot que prévu. Tu vaux nous rejoindre boule de poils ? On peut les partager tu sais.

Cette dernière phrase avait été ponctuée par un geste du Patron en direction des deux jeunes femmes. Le panda frissonna de dégoût.

_Cet homme est vraiment immonde_

- Non merci, je pourrais m'en passer. Répliqua finalement la dite boule de poils

- Tu veux quoi alors ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Lança amèrement le criminel

- Je veux te parler. Répondit le panda sans se démonter

- Ils y a les repas pour parler de nos états d'âmes, tu sais ?

- Maintenant ! Trancha l'ursidé et avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il ajouta : Seul à seul

Le criminel grogna mais finalement demanda aux deux prostituées de quitter les lieus :

- Merci

- J'espère que c'est important. Cracha le fou sexuel

- Tu voudrais pas te rhabiller ? L'interrogea le panda car le patron était tout aussi dévêtu que tout l'heure. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps du criminel un buste mince et pourtant puissant, des abdos qui n'étaient pas spécialement visible mais on les voyait quand même un peu, des jambes rendus puissantes par des heures « d'entraînement » intensif, il devait bien avouer malgré tout que le criminel était irrésistible tant par son physique très attirant que part ses gestuels et son panache digne d'une panthère noire. Et sa… Non, mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une toute petite attirance pour cet obsédé ? L'animal en voie d'extinction fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix rauque du Patron :

- Pourquoi ? La vue de ce corps d'Apollon te choque boule de poils ?

- Toi c'est pas la modestie qui te tuera

- Viens-en aux faits boule de poils

Lors de son arrivée Maître Panda avait rapidement constaté que tout le monde était appelé « gamin » par ce fou dangereux et il avait tout aussi rapidement constaté qu'il serait affublé du ridicule surnom de « boule de poils » par cet obsédé sexuel. Au début il avait protesté et injurié le Patron pour ce manque de respect mais au final il s'y était habitué :

- Alors, j'attends toujours j'te signal.

Cette phrase sortit l'ursidé de ses pensées, il se ressaisit et déclara :

- Je ne veux plus aucune prostituée dans cette maison. C'est clair ?

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir boule de poils ?

- C'est moi le chef de la maison donc oui tu vas m'obéir

Maître Panda vit son double s'approcher de lui, le criminel réduisait dangereusement l'espace entre eux deux. Le Patron regarda son double et lui expliqua la voix teintée d'une légère colère :

- Ecoute-moi bien boule de poils, depuis que je suis ici même Mathieu n'a eu que très peu d'autorité sur moi, il sait ce qu'il se passe si je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de sexe. Visiblement pas toi.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut se passer ! Je ne veux plus une seule prostituée ici ! C'est clair ?!

L'animal était furieux, comment cet homme osait-il considérer les femmes comme de simples objets. Ce sont des êtres humains. Le Patron pencha la tête et attrapa le panda par le cou et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille d'une voix rauque et basse :

- A tes risques et périls, boules de poils

L'herbivore se dégagea tant bien que mal de la poigne de son double qui se mit à rire. Toujours sans se démonter et avec ce panache qui lui était propre l'animal réitéra sa question :

- Est-ce clair ?

Le Patron cessa de rire et frotta la tête du panda qui émit un cri de protestation :

- Ouais, c'est clair boule de poils

Le criminel sortit de la pièce et le panda lui réfléchit il savait que le Patron se défoulerait sur le Geek la prochaine fois, l'ursidé prit alors une décision : désormais il s'occupera du ménage. L'animal se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

- Geek ?

- Oui, entre.

Maître Panda pénétra dans la chambre du petit pour la seconde et celle-ci était complètement en bazar à savoir : des boîtes de jeux partout sur le sol et le lit complètement défait ainsi que plusieurs peluches sur celui-ci. Mathieu les lui avait achetés spécialement pour le petit. Le panda s'assit sur le lit et le regarda jouer pendant quelques instants puis finalement prit la parole :

- Geek ?

- Oui ?

- A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occuperai du ménage

- Pourquoi ? Je l'ai mal fait ?

Le petit baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le matin même le panda lui demandait de faire le ménage et voilà que maintenant il lui annonçait qu'il allait le faire. L'enfant était déçu, même extrêmement déçu, il avait espéré qu'en faisant sa corvée il se rendrait utile et montrerais aux autres qu'il était indispensable au lieu de ça l'ursidé lui retirait sa seule chance d'avoir un peu de gratitude. Son interrogatoire psychique prit fin lorsqu'il entendit la voix du panda :

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que le Patron se défoule sur toi.

Alors là il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Pourquoi le Patron s'en prendrait à lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Bon d'accord le Patron se défoulait souvent sur lui mais il avait quand même quelques fois ses raisons, qu'étrangement le Geek n'avait jamais connues, mais comme il savait que le criminel n'était pas un menteur, il le croyait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il avait ses raisons.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus de toute façon.

Et l'animal se leva pour se diriger vers la porte mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Le repas était proche et comme le Hippie devait encore être défoncé, l'ursidé se dit qu'il était bon d'aller lui rappeler que c'était lui qui devait faire à manger.

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu (- Ca manquait de sadisme ton truc – Oh toi la ferme, t'es une dangereuse psychopathe alors tais-toi – Parce qu'une fille qui entends des voix c'est pas une psychopathe peut-être ? – Non c'est une schizophrène.) Sur ceux je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas, avoir des personnalités c'est chiant à gérer._


	5. Chapter 5:musique & bouillie immangeable

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et bienvenue au chapitre 5 de cette fiction (Plagieuse – Oh ta gueule toi ça changera) Bref bonne lecture (Ouais vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre non plus -Mais tu vas la fermer – Non ^^) _

Le panda se dirigea vers la chambre du Hippie et toqua à sa porte, bien qu'il savait que celui-ci ne répondrait pas étant trop occuper à triper mais l'animal avait tout de même un minimum de civisme. Le fait que le Hippie passe ses journées à ne rien faire l'avait toujours fasciné. Comment un être humain pouvait-il rester allongé toute la journée sans se lasser de son inactivité ? Comme il l'avait prévu le Hippie ne répondit pas à son appel, l'ursidé entra alors dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais vu la chambre du Hippie et se permit donc d'en faire la visite avec ses yeux.

Des couleurs psychédéliques coloraient les murs comme par exemple du jaune, du vert, du bleu et du rose. L'animal remarqua également qu'un « peace and love » géant était peint sur l'un des murs. L'herbivore ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la fumée qui agressait ses poumons. Il se mit alors tousser violemment, c'est à ce moment que le Hippie décida d'avoir son éclair de lucidité quotidien :

- C'est naturel gros.

- Kof… Comment ça c'est (kof) naturel ?! Ca t'agresse les (kof, kof) poumons oui !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Hippie aimait tellement ces vapeurs qui selon Maître Panda étaient toxiques. Se rappelant alors du but de sa visite l'ursidé interrogea son collègue :

- Tu te souviens quelle sorte de contribution tu dois apporter dans cette maison ?

- Naaaan gros.

- Ca m'aurait étonné. Soupira Maître Panda. Bon je vais te le répéter alors : tu es chargé de faire à manger.

- Et gros ?

- Et il est bientôt midi.

- Gros, j'vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Le panda commençait vraiment à être agacé, ce fichu toxico n'était donc pas capable de retenir la moindre information :

- Je veux dire que tu dois aller faire à manger. Expliqua l'animal à bout de patience.

- Oh, d'accord gros. J'vais y aller. Allez viens Capsule.

Maître Panda n'avait pas remarqué la présence du canidé. Capsule de son vrai nom Capsule de Bière était un berger belge (dédicace à Titipo) qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de sauter (non pas dans ce sens là). Donc sur tout ce qui bougeait. Le canidé avait aussi la mauvaise tendance de mordre ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, Maître Panda en avait fait les frais lors de son arrivée. En revanche lorsqu'il connaissait mieux les personnes Capsule adorable et joueur. C'était en parti la raison pour laquelle il était encore dans la maison (Mais je divague - VAGUE – TA GUEULE ! Excusez-moi). Le Hippie et son animal de compagnie sortirent alors de leur chambre pour aller préparer le repas. Le panda espérait simplement que ça serait comestible, chose qui l'étonnerait beaucoup. L'ursidé s'apprêtait à redescendre en bas (Bah en même temps il va pas descendre en haut – Toi je t'ai dit de te taire) pour aller aider le Hippie (parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir tout jeter –Radin – Rahh tu m'soûles). Cependant au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre un vacarme infernal se fit entendre. Le mammifère sursauta et se boucha les oreilles.

_Bon sang ! Mais d'où vient ce putain de bruit ?!_

Il identifia finalement la source de ce remue-ménage.

_C'est pas vrai encore elle !_

L'animal se dirigea en direction (Très productif – Oh la ferme) de la chambre de la personne responsable de ce bruit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le Patron pénétra dans la chambre :

- Woh, la blondasse tu baisses ta musique !

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

- Tu vas me parler autrement grognasse !

- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Et tu me parles autrement, ch'uis pas une de tes putes moi !

Le ton commençait à monter, et l'herbivore savait qu'il devait intervenir avant que le Patron ne joigne le geste à la parole :

- Hey, vous deux ça suffit maintenant !

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à ce pervers psychopathe de me laisser tranquille.

- Boule de poils si tu tiens à la vie t'as intérêt à expliquer à cette connasse qu'il ne faut pas me casser les oreilles.

En effet lorsque Mathieu était présent à la maison tout le monde veillait à ne pas faire trop de bruit, le podcasteur se mettant facilement en colère. Alors à présent qu'il n'était pas là le panda devait s'attendre à en avoir plein les oreilles. Maître Panda fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par les cris de la Fille :

- Mais dis quelque chose !

- Hey boule de poils, réveille-toi !

- Hein ? Euh… Oui… Alors, la Fille tu peux laisser ta musique mais par contre tu la baisses.

- QUOI ?!

Ce cri agressa les oreilles de notre pauvre panda qui n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car celle-ci renchérit :

- J'ai un chagrin d'amour à gérer moi !

- Ah ! Ton copain à enfin compris que t'étais imbaisable.

Et le Patron se mit à éclater de rire suite à cette déclaration.

- STOP ! Ca suffit maintenant !

S'il y avait bien une chose qui insupportait l'homme au kigurumi c'était les cris. Ses oreilles ne pouvaient tolérer que de très faibles décibels :

- Vous allez arrêter de vous comportez comme des gosses de dix ans ?! Toi t'as le droit de laisser ta musique mais tu la baisses. Vu ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Le panda sorti alors de la pièce et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Pour la deuxième fois qu'il essayait de descendre ce foutu escalier, il fut à nouveau retenu. Enfin retenu n'est pas le mot exact disons que l'ursidé sentit quelqu'un lui agrippé le bras et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le panda se retrouva dos au mur, le plus grand criminel que la Terre ait portée face à lui :

- Qu'est que tu veux espèce de dégénéré ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit boule de poils ?

- Je suis censé retenir toutes tes blagues salaces ?

- Oh, tu n'as pas à remonter aussi loin. Tu te souviens « A tes risque et périls ».

Le Patron se rapprocha alors dangereusement de son prisonnier, la cigarette près de son visage. L'animal était paralysé par la peur. Qu'est que ce fou dangereux allait lui faire ? Maître Panda vit son geôlier s'approcher et lui souffla d'une voix rauque pleine de désir :

- Je sens que t'en crèves d'envie boule de poils.

Maître Panda sentit alors les mains du criminel descendre lentement le long de son dos en faisant des gestes sensuels. Le panda frissonna à ce contact :

- Tu vas connaître le septième ciel boule de poils.

Sur ceux le Patron se mit à mordiller l'oreille de l'ursidé puis à embrasser son cou, celui-ci peinait à retenir ses gémissements. L'animal sentit son corps réagir à ce contact. Mais pourquoi cet obsédé lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Sans prévenir le criminel le relâcha pour admirer l'effet que ses actes avaient eu sur le panda, il fut ravi de constater que celui-ci avait réagi :

- Je savais que je te faisais bander… Boule de poils

Maître Panda revint doucement à lui et se colora en se défendant tant bien que mal :

- N'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-il

- Tu ne peux pas nier les réactions de ton corps. De toute façons puisque je ne peux plus me défouler sur des filles, à partir de maintenant je me défoulerais sur toi.

- Espèce de malade !

Ils furent interrompus par le Hippie qui cria qu'ils pouvaient venir manger. Le Patron descendit pendant que le panda partit chercher le Geek. Une fois à table tous le monde gouta à l'espèce de bouillie verdâtre que le Hippie avait préparée :

- Beurk ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? L'interrogea le panda

- C'est pas bon ! Se plaignit le Geek

Le prof quant à lui avait monté son assiette pour analyser la composition du plat, la Fille se mettait au régime et donc ne voulait toucher à aucun plat mais pour faire plaisir au Hippie elle avait quand même fait l'effort :

- Y a que des trucs naturels gros.

- Ouais mais quoi ? Lui demanda le panda méfiant

- Euh….. J'm'en souviens plus gros.

- Plus personne ne touche à son assie…

L'animal n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'endormit sur la table

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre (Très nul -… - Tu dis rien –Non le silence vaux mieux qu'un long discours – Bravo t'as trouvé ça toute seule ou on t'a aidé) Oui pour cette petite voix ultra chiante elle risque de beaucoup apparaître (Qu'est tu crois c'est moi la vedette ici) Bon je vous laisse j'ai des compte à régler moi (VIENS LA QUE JE T'ETRIPE !) _

_J'ai une petite info à faire en plus : je vais prendre une petite pause, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi pour vous livrer les chapitres dans les temps donc j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, dans trois jours je suis de retour c'est-à-dire le 27. Au revoir_


	6. Chapter 6 : Belle au bambou dormant

_Voilà je reviens comme promis avec le chapitre 6 et en pleine forme. En espérant qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture._

Lentement, très lentement il sorti de son sommeil forcé, un mal au crâne insupportable, c'était comme si une dizaine de pieux avaient été enfoncé dans son cerveau. L'animal remarqua alors qu'il était dans une chambre aux couleurs et à la lumière chaudes et basses. Cette ambiance le mit tout de suite à l'aise et en confiance. Ce sentiment fut renforcé par la douceur ainsi que de la couverture en satin, qui lui procurait une immense fraîcheur et un immense apaisement. Minute ! Des draps en satin ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait des draps de la sorte. Comme pour lui répondre un rire moqueur se fit entendre :

- Bien dormi belle aux bambous dormant ?

Il le savait. C'était lui ! Qu'est ce que ce fou lui avait encore fait ? Le panda n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Patron s'approcha de lui :

- La prochaine fois tu éviteras de manger la nourriture du Hippie. Quelle idée aussi de le nommer cuisiner.

- Minute ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui en aie mangé.

- C'est vrai.

Le Patron désigna alors l'autre côté du lit où l'ursidé était allongé. Le Geek était là, et il dormait à poings fermés. Soudain le mammifère eut un tilt :

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui a rien fait.

- C'est marrant.

- Quoi c'est marrant ? Demanda l'ursidé d'un ton étonné.

Comment pouvait-il trouver ça drôle ? Ce criminel était vraiment insondable. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la réponse qu'il désirait :

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que je t'ai fait.

- O.K, tu m'as fait quoi ?

- Si tu ne me l'as pas demandé ça veut dire que tu le sais déjà.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?! S'énerva l'ursidé

- C'est moi ou tu t'inquiètes plus pour lui que pour toi ?

- Et alors ?! J'ai le droit ! Ca s'appelle l'amitié mon cher.

- Ohh ! Fit le Patron d'un ton faussement attendrit. Tu veux passer dans les Bisounours ? Il parait qu'ils cherchent du monde.

- Mais qu'est qu'il c'est passé ?

Cette petite voix avait fait tomber toute la colère du panda. Celui-ci s'adressa alors le plus tendrement du monde au petit qu'il considérait comme son protégé, son enfant adoptif :

- Soit le Patron à mis des somnifères dans nos assiettes, soit le Hippie a mit de la drogue dans le plat.

Lors de son arrivée il avait constaté à quel point les autres membres de la « famille » étaient cruels avec le petit, le panda avait alors décidé de le prendre sous son aile et de le protégé contre les perversités du Patron :

- Je dois bien admettre que pour une fois je n'est strictement rien fait.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Maître Panda, j'ai peur !

- Hey boule de poils je tiens juste à te dire un truc avant que tu m'insultes de tous les noms.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Toi et le gamin, vous avez échappé de justesse aux expériences de quat' yeux

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux dormeurs en chœur

- Quand il vous a vu tous dormir il a voulu se servir de vous comme de cobayes.

- Et ? L'incita à continuer Maître Panda

Il avait compris où le criminel voulait en venir mais le mammifère voulait entendre les mots sortir de la bouche de cet obsédé :

- Et je vous aie évité de finir branché à des machines comme l'autre drogué.

- Tu nous à sauvé ! Cria le Geek en se jetant sur lui.

Maître Panda, lui réfléchissait à ce que le Patron venait de dire :

- T'es en train de dire que t'as laissé le Hippie se faire prendre par le Prof.

- Et alors ? Il me semble que c'est lui qui à drogué le plat non ? Répondit le Patron le petit toujours accroché à lui. Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur gamin.

Sur ces mots le Geek lâcha immédiatement le Patron et retourna auprès de Maître Panda.

- Au fait patron, t'en a mangé toi ?

- Hey, ch'uis pas fou moi boule de poils. Aller maintenant je pense que vous êtes remis et que vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent aussitôt, sachant ce qui se passerait s'ils refusaient d'obéir. Une fois ses doubles sortis le Patron se remémora la scène.

Flashback

Le panda s'était évanoui dans son assiette, pareil pour le Hippie et le Geek. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas touché à leur assiette c'étaient : la Fille qui suivait un soi-disant régime, le Prof qui restait enfermé toute la journée dans son labo à faire ses expériences et enfin le Patron qui n'avait pas pris le risque d'y goûter connaissant le toxico.

Dans un laboratoire très spacieux et d'un blanc éclatant se tient un scientifique, le Prof, car c'était lui, faisait les derniers tests de sa nouvelle expérience :

- Ca y est, j'ai réussi ! S'écria-t-il fou de joie.

Le scientifique sortit alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine, de un parce qu'il avait faim et de deux parce qu'il savait que tous les autres étaient à table et il avait besoin d'un cobaye. Arrivé dans la cuisine il remarqua deux choses : il n'y avait que trois personnes à table et les trois avaient la tête plongée dans leur assiette et ils avaient l'air endormis :

_Parfait, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de leur courir après._

En effet lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un cobaye pour ses expériences, les membres de la maison étaient du genre réfractaire disons. En général ceux qui se retrouvaient comme cobayes c'était souvent les deux même, à savoir : le Geek, le scientifique lui courait cinq bonnes minutes après mais il finissait toujours pas l'avoir. Et le Hippie qui était tout le temps défoncé et qui donc ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Là ses deux cobayes étaient endormis en plus de Maître Panda qui n'avait jamais servi de sujet d'expérience au scientifique.

_Vengeance ! _Pensa-t-il en jubilant

Certes il aimait beaucoup le chanteur qui était très gentil avec lui mais le Prof n'avait toujours pas digéré son renvoi.

L'homme de science se dirigea vers la table pour prendre le Geek et Maître Panda lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre :

- Tu comptes les emmener quelque part quat' yeux ?

Le Prof se retourna paralysé par la peur, l'obsédé sexuel était là, dans la même pièce que lui. Pourquoi il avait peur ? Il avait peur parce qu'il savait que le Patron préférait quand ses victimes se débattaient et criaient, autrement dit même si le Geek était sa victime préféré il ne lui ferait rien car celui-ci dormait. Voilà pourquoi le Prof avait peur, parce que le Patron venait de trouver sa prochaine victime :

- Euh… Oui…Oui, oui j'ai besoin de cobayes pour mon expérience.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil :

- Tu t'attaques aux gens sans défense ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

Le scientifique fut outré par ces accusations :

- Et vous mon cher, vous vous croyez mieux que moi à violer des mineurs et à faire des choses sans le consentement des gens.

- Leur consentement, je l'obtiens par leur corps.

- Mais c'est quoi votre log…

Le scientifique se tut car le Patron s'était rapproché de lui de manière dangereuse :

- Tu peux prendre le Hippie pour ton expérience ou tu peux être mon expérience. A toi de voir. Et il se mit à rire pour ponctuer cette phrase.

- Non… Non ça ne sera pas la peine. Lui répondit le Prof. Je… Je vais prendre le Hippie.

Il se dirigea alors vers celui-ci et l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le traîner vers son laboratoire.

Le Patron quant à lui posa les autres endormis (oui, il a beaucoup de force) sur ses épaules et les monta dans sa chambre. Il les allongea sur son lit et prit leur pouls :

- Ca va, ils vont bien. Se dit-il pour se persuader

Vers 16h00 le panda ou boule de poils ouvrit les yeux et s'en suivit la scène passée précédemment.

Fin du flashback

Maître Panda et le Geek étaient à présent dans le couloir :

- Il nous a vraiment fait quelque chose, tu crois ?

- Non si ça avait été le cas il s'en serait vanté.

_Par contre il ne se vantera jamais de l'affection qu'il nous porte._

Effectivement lors du discours du criminel il avait compris que celui-ci les avaient tirés d'un mauvais parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour eux  
_Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre et même si on lui dit il niera._

L'animal fut sorti de ses pensées par le Geek :

- Dis Maître Panda, ça te dirais de jouer à Mario Kart ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- OUAIS ! Merci ! Cria l'enfant fou de joie en faisant un câlin à l'ursidé, qui lui rendit de bonne grâce.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri provenait du labo du Prof.

_Bordel ! Mais qu'est qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ?! Oh non ! Le Hippie ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là._

- Désolé Geek mais je cois que l'on va devoir remettre notre partie de Mario à plus tard.

- Oh, d'accord. Fit le petit déçu.

Et il rentra dans sa chambre et attendit patiemment le retour de Maître Panda.

L'ursidé quant à lui se dirigea vers le labo du Prof et ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi.

_Voilà la fin du chapitre et mes personnalités ne sont pas venues me faire chier. VICTOIRE ! (Je crois que t'as parlé un peu trop vite –Et merde – Comme le dit un dicton : ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué – Et il veut dire quoi ce dicton l'intello, oh et puis au pire je m'en fous j'vais écouter Justin moi. – Attends je t'accompagne on va pouvoir faire des choses toutes les deux. – Vous allez faire quooooooiiiiiii ? – VOS GUEULES ! CA SUFFIT ! TOI, SI TU ME MET JUSTIN JE TE BUTE VU ?!)_

_Allez au revoir et je m'excuse pour mes personnalités qui ne sont pas encore au complet (quel bordel ca va être) ah et désolé si il y a des fans de Justin qui me lisent mais je vais être honnête ce type craint. (Pas d'insultes dans les commentaires merci)_

_Voilà au revoir._


	7. Chapter 7 : expérience, câlin et appel

_Voilà le chapitre 7 avec BEAUCOUP de retard.(5hey je vous avait prévenu hein je suis Antoine-Daniel number 2) Bref laissons place à la lecture._

Il rentra dans le labo du Prof et ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi, le Hippie était allongé sur une sorte de table d'examen des tas de fils étaient branchés et certains étaient même dans sa peau, il avait également un casque posé sur sa tête, celui-ci était relié à une grosse machine. Le panda ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme si son cerveau buguait, il allait tourner de l'œil mais d'un seul coup :

- PROF ! BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST QUE TU FOUS ?!

- Ah c'est toi mon ami herbivore ! S'exclama l'autre ravi. Figures-toi que je viens de terminer ma dernière expérience ! Cria-t-il fou de joie

- Je m'en secoue le bambou ! Débranche le Hippie tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?!

- Eh bien vois-tu c'est très simple (OUI ! J'étais obligé de le mettre en l'honneur du Prof –Ouais et ça te permet de meubler aussi –Oh ta gueule toi) cette expérience ne peut pas être interrompu car le sujet est plongé dans un profond sommeil, ma nouvelle machine permet de visionner les rêves des gens.

- Ah ouais et pourquoi il a crié ? Pourquoi il est branché à des tas de fils ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas interrompre l'expérience ?

- Trop de questions existentielles en même temps, mais je vais y répondre. Il a crié car j'ai dû lui injecter un puissant anesthésiant. Il est branché à des fils pour observer ses réactions nerveuses et je ne peux pas arrêter l'expérience car cela le plongera dans le coma.

- Quoi ?! Dis-moi que c'est une blague, par pitié.

- Non désolé, sache que le corps scientifique ne plaisante jamais. Lui répondit le Prof d'un calme olympien.

- Rahh ! J'te préviens dès que cette P*TAIN d'expérience est fini tu débranches le Hippie de ce truc !

- OK, OK. Soupira l'homme de science.

L'animal sortit de la pièce frissonnant en pensant à ce à quoi il avait échappé, il devrait penser à remercier le Patron bien que ça ne l'enchante pas de devoir le faire. Il était quand même inquiet pour le Hippie et priait pour que le scientifique fou tienne sa promesse.

_Je ne souhaite pas de mal à Mathieu, mais j'espère que ses vacances vont s'écourter parce que moi je en tiendrais pas longtemps. A ce rythme là j'aurais perdu la boule dans quelques jours._

L'ursidé tient sa promesse auprès du Geek. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et toqua doucement :

- Geek, t'es là ?

- Oui vas-y entre.

Le mammifère pénétra dans la chambre du benjamin et s'empara d'une des deux DS qui traînait sur le lit et lança indifférent :

- Mario ?

- Mario ! S'exclama le petit en saisissant l'autre console.

Quelques parties plus tard

- Oh non ! C'est la dixième partie d'affilée que tu gagnes. C'est pas juste ! S'indigna faussement le panda.

- Hey ! C'est tout le temps toi qui gagne lorsqu'on fait un concours de chant. Vengeance ! S'exclama-t-il en criant de joie puis il se mit à rire.

Cette joie qui émanait du petit mis du baume au cœur du panda. N'ayant toujours pas oublié sa destitution de fée du logis le benjamin de la famille tenta quelque chose :

- Dis Maître Panda ?

- Moui ?

L'animal était concentré sur la partie et fut surpris de constater que même en tapant la causette le Geek lui mettait la pâtée. L'enfant ayant hésité quelques instants décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau :

- Est-ce que je pourrais préparer le repas ce soir ?

- Moui.

- Merci, merci, merci !

Il allait enfin pouvoir prouver de quoi il était capable. Sa bonne humeur étant pour une fois au rendez-vous il décida de taquiner gentiment son « frère » :

- On va peut-être s'arrêter, parce que là j'arrête pas de te battre. J'voudrais pas que ça influe sur ton morale.

L'ursidé tiqua et décida de se venger gentiment de son protégé. Il continua de jouer tranquillement puis sans prévenir se jeta sur le benjamin et se mit à le chatouiller. Le Geek se mit à rigoler et à supplier son « tortionnaire » :

- HAHAHAHAHA ! Pitié arrête, ça chatouille !

- Alors tu t'excuses ?

- N-Non jamais ! A-Arrêtes, pitié !

L'animal s'était mis à chatouiller encore plus le petit qui finalement céda :

- OK, OK c'est bon je m'excuse ! Arrête !

Maître Panda se stoppa finalement et partit se rassoir sur le bord du lit, le petit quant à lui reprenait doucement son souffle. Il n'en revenait pas le panda venait de se comporter comme un grand frère, jamais dans cette maison quelqu'un n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui. Il s'assit auprès de l'ursidé et le regarda en souriant :

- Merci

- Mais de quoi ? L'interrogea l'autre surpris

- Ben d'avoir joué avec moi. Personne avant n'avait fait ça dans cette maison.

- Mais c'est normal que je me comporte comme ça, ch'uis ton frère quand même

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le petit qui se jeta sur lui et lui fit un câlin. Le panda l'enserra dans ses bras, le Geek avait l'impression à l'instant d'être protégé de toutes les choses horribles de ce monde. Malheureusement pour lui le panda rompit le charme :

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais faire à manger ?

- Si

- Bah tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Oh, maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant, il est 18h et on mange à 20h. Autrement dit tu a deux heures pour nous faire une entrée, un plat et un dessert.

- D'accord j'y vais

Le petit se dégagea des bras de son « grand frère » car c'est comme ça qu'il le considérait maintenant, et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine :

- Bon bah puisqu'il faut s'y mettre c'est parti ! Je vais leur faire un repas qu'ils ne seront pas prêt d'oublier.

Le petit se saisit d'un tablier et d'une toque et se mit aux fourneaux :

DDDDRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG !

- Téléphone ! Hurla toute la maisonnée en même temps

- J'y vais ! Répondit Maître Panda. Allô ?

_**Allô, Maître Panda ?**_

L'animal fut parcouru de frissons, personne ne connaissait leur existence à part Mathieu, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas les appeler, il était dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est. Oui Mathieu était parti en vacances en Italie et il avait pris l'avion.

- Qui est-ce ? Fit l'animal d'une voix peu assurée

_**Qui veux-tu que ce soit mangeur de bambou ? A part moi qui connais votre existence ?**_

- Ma-Mathieu c'est toi ? Mais t'es pas dans l'avion ?

_**Non, ils ont du retard, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Ca se passe bien à la maison ?**_

- Ouais, mais disons que sans toi c'est dur à gérer et que dans deux jours je suis fou.

_**HAHA ! Maintenant tu sais ce que je dois supporter tous les jours. Tu peux me faire un rapide topo s'il te plaît ?**_

- Bien sûr, alors après ton départ le Prof à transformé la cuisine en champ de bataille puis le Patron à ENCORE voulu traumatiser le Geek.

A ces mots Mathieu ne put retenir un léger sourire :

- Arrêtes de sourire, c'est pas drôle

_**Mais comment tu sais que je souris ?**_

- Instinct animal mon cher

_**Excuse-moi, vas-y poursuis.**_

- La Fille a tenté de nous exploser les tympans avec du Bieber.

_**Elle a toujours pas compris ?**_

- Non… Bref au déjeuner le Hippie a eu l'EXCELLENTE idée de mettre de la drogue dans le plat, du coup le Geek et moi on s'est retrouvé à roupiller dans la chambre du Patron une bonne partie de l'après-midi pendant que le Prof s'est servi du Hippie comme d'un cobaye, inutile de te préciser à quoi on a échappé mais je vais devoir remercier ce fou et ça, ça ne m'enchante pas. Et là….

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

_**Euh… Maître Panda, il se passe quoi là ?**_

- Ben pour tout te dire, c'est le Geek qui se charge de faire à manger.

_**Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça.**_

- Pourquoi ?

_**La dernière fois il a fait explosé le four et a cramé le repas **_

- Moi je lui fais confiance, il a juste besoin d'estime ce petit.

_**Tiens en parlant de repas t'as pensé à nourrir Wifi et Capsule ?**_

- C'est le Patron qui s'occupe de ça… Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je lui fais confiance même si je sais que je ne devrais pas.

_**Tu peux me passer les autres s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais leur parler avant d'embarquer.**_

- Oui bien sûr. PROF, TELEPHONE !

_**Mes pauvres tympans !**_

- Allô Mathieu ?

_**Prof ! Alors il paraît que ta nouvelle expérience est prête.**_

-Oui effectivement

_**Juste, évite de te servir des autres comme de cobayes, d'accord ?**_

- D'accord, j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre

_**Ouais le Hippie s'il te plaît.**_

- Euh… En fait l'expérience n'est pas finit et je ne peux pas l'interrompre

_**Oh d'accord… Bon le Patron alors.**_

- PATRON, POUR TOI !

_**Vous avez décidé de me rendre sourd c'est ça ? Avouez !**_

- Allô gamin, c'est toi ?

_**Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?**_ Lui demanda Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel

- Bah ma p…

_**Non ne réponds pas ! **_L'interrompit Mathieu._** Ah et avant que j'oublie je te conseille de ne plus traumatiser le Geek avant mon retour. Et je ne plaisante pas.**_

- OK gamin, si on peut même plus rigoler. J'te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. LA GROGNASSE, A TON TOUR !

- PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER ! Allo Mathieu ?

_**Oui c'est moi**_

- Alors ça se passe bien en Amérique ?

_**Mais je pars pour l'Italie là.**_

- Oui bah c'est ce que je dis, c'est en Amérique l'Italie, au sud même.

_**Oui si tu le dis. Vu que t'as l'air encore plus conne qu'avant mon départ c'est que tout va bien.**_

- GOUJAT !

Et elle raccrocha au nez de ce pauvre Mathieu dont l'avion arrivait d'ailleurs.

- A TABLE ! Cria le panda pour réunir toute la famille__

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu, il n'était peut-être pas très intéressant mais le prochain sera mieux promis._

_Au revoir_


	8. Chapter 8: repas en famille

_Et voilà le chapitre 8 qui m'as été demandé par une certaine Amarilla dont nous tairons le nom par souci d'anonymat. Bon bah bonne lecture_

- A TABLE ! Cria le panda pour réunir toute la maisonnée

Une fois tout le monde assis l'animal déclara :

- Et c'est le Geek qui a tout fait tout seul. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as crié tout à l'heure ?

- Oh ça, c'est parce que j'ai faillit faire tomber une assiette, mais j'ai réussi à la rattraper.

- Ah c'était juste ça bon bah… Bon appétit tout le monde

Je sais ce que vous vous disez. Vous vous disez pourquoi ils ont tous attendu que le panda leur dise « bon appétit » pour manger.

? (Les personnes cultivées auront reconnu la phrase d'un certain Youtuber) Eh bien c'est parce que chez les Sommet la tradition est d'attendre que le chef, en l'occurrence Maître Panda, est déclarer de se régaler avant de manger. Voilà c'était l'explication claire et précise, maintenant revenons à l'histoire.

- BON APPETIT ! Clamèrent les autres

Tout le monde se servit et pendant que le pervers se servait le panda se mit à parler avec lui :

- Au fait Patron, merci de nous avoir évités de finir comme le Hippie. Je te le revaudrais. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, sur mon honneur de panda je le ferais. Fit celui-ci en se mettant la main sur le cœur, même s'il savait à quoi il s'exposait avec le Patron

- Ce que je veux hein ? Très bien ! Le criminel s'approcha de l'oreille du panda et lui souffla quelque chose

- QUOI ?! Hors de question !

- Oh, où est passé ton honneur de panda ? Demanda le Patron sournoisement

En effet comme on a put le remarquer plus tôt Maître Panda a tendance à un peu trop juré sur son honneur et lorsque son honneur était en jeu ben il n'a pas trop le choix, il s'exécute. Et là il était condamné :

- Raaahhh ! Enflure, raclure ! J'te jure que tu me le paieras !

- Tant de grossièreté dans cette jolie bouche, tu mériterais que je te fasse taire.

- Arrêtes tout de suite tes allusions perverses et va nourrir Wifi et Capsule.

- C'est déjà fait et je t'ai même préparé ton repas boule de poils.

- Quoi ?

A ces mots le Patron se leva et partit chercher une gamelle remplit de la pâtée de Capsule mélangée aux croquettes de Wifi :

- Bon appétit la peluche. Déclara le Patron et il se mit à rire

- Connard ! Ordure, quand je pense à ce que je vais être obligé de faire. Tu me dégoûtes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime boule de poils

Leur dispute fut coupée par la Fille qui avait décidé de donner son avis sur le repas préparé par le Geek :

- Mais c'est excellent ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est super bon ce que t'as fait Geek !

- Hey la blondasse, ça té dérange pas de nous couper la parole ?

- Non, sérieux goûtez à ce qu'il a fait c'est excellent.

Les personnalités goutèrent chacune leur tour, après la Fille ce fut le Prof qui félicita le petit puis le Hippie avec sa phrase culte « Babylone approuve gros » vint le tour du panda. Sous les compliments le Geek rougit fortement et plongea (façon de parler bien sûr) le nez dans son assiette. Le problème c'est que sous les félicitations qui tombaient il avait oublié une personne. Le Patron. Et celui-ci n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments et c'est donc dans le seul et unique but d'être méchant qu'il lança :

- C'est dégueulasse ton truc.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et le Geek se sentit brisé, il savait que le criminel faisait ça seulement dans le but d'être méchant mais il l'était tout le temps avec lui et c'était dur à supporter au quotidien. Il ne put se retenir et fondit en larmes, ne voulant pas que les autres le voit comme ça il se leva et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre en lançant un :

- Je te déteste, t'es trop méchant ! Au Patron

L'état du petit peinait les autres mais surtout Maître Panda qui était plus proche de lui que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette maison, après le départ du Geek chacun y allait de son petit commentaire :

- T'es pas cool gros

- Les êtres vivants ont besoin de laisser éclater…

- TA GUEULE ! Lui cria la seule féministe du groupe au visage. Geekounet revient ! C'est très bon !

Le panda quant à lui se mit à applaudir mollement et ironiquement le Patron :

- Quoi ?

- Bravo, bien joué Patron. T'es fier de toi j'espère.

- Extrêmement boule de poils. Répondit le criminel en souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'animal ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait sortir à présent, il se dirigea donc à son tour vers la chambre du gamer. A travers le panneau de bois on pouvait entendre des pleurs étouffés. Et une fois de plus ceci serra le cœur du panda qui ne supportait pas de voir les autres malheureux. Il toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de découvrir le Geek allongé sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller et toutes ses peluches autour de lui. En entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce le benjamin releva la tête :

- Grand frère ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Le panda s'approcha du petit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, voir le gamin aussi triste lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine. Dans le but d'apaiser le petit il se mit à lui caresser le dos. Le Geek se jeta alors sur ses genoux, cet acte avait stoppé les caresses du panda, sitôt le petit installé il les reprit et lui murmura pour le réconforter :

- Chut, calme-toi.

- Le-Le Pa-Patron (snif), il-il est tou-toujours méchant avec moi (snif)

- Tu sais « gentillesse » et « Patron » dans la même phrase ce n'est absolument pas possible dans cet univers.

- Moui.

- Allez, arrêtes de pleurer les autres trouves ça excellent et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On est la majorité à penser que c'est excellent ce que tu as cuisiné. Et tu sais qu'un cuistot doit toujours honoré ses plats.

- Oui.

- Alors sèches tes larmes, mouches-toi et redescends en bas parce que les autre, ils ont hâte de mangé la suite.

C'est un Geek consolé qui descendit les marches pour terminer le repas avec les autres. Et il fut surprit d'être accueillit par les cris de joie de la Fille :

- OUAIS ! T'es revenu ! Et t'as l'air d'aller mieux !

Le gamer n'étant pas du tout habitué à ce type de réaction de la part des autres membres se pencha vers son « grand frère » et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Elle a picolé ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Ah. Répondit simplement le petit

Les deux « frères » se remirent à table en compagnie des autres et le dîner se passa sans accros. Ils plaisantèrent et rirent ensemble et d'après ce que le panda saisissait ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Arrivé au dessert qui était un gâteau au chocolat nappé de chantilly les membres de la tablée furent abreuvés de blagues salaces et des souvenirs de vacance du Patron. A eux tous ils dévorèrent la pâtisserie pour 12 personnes en une demi-heure. Finalement chacun était repu et satisfait du repas. Sans prévenir le panda se leva et commença à débarrasser la table aidé par la Fille et le Prof. Ils avaient fait comprendre au Geek lorsqu'il avait voulu les aider qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et qu'il avait quartier libre, le Hippie était trop défoncé pour faire quoique ce soit et le Patron s'était déjà réfugié dans sa chambre. Lorsque les trois compères eurent terminé leur tâche chacun parti de son côté, en l'occurrence le Prof allait vérifier les résultats de sa machine, la Fille était parti regardé « Titanic » à la télé et le panda monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers une chambre dans laquelle il n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre et comme d'hab à la prochaine (oui ce message est fait à l'arrache mais là je suis crevé et je n'ai dormi que deux heures cette nuit donc voilà quoi)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Nuit agitée

_Et voilà le chapitre 9 bon j'ai un peu la flemme de faire une intro (feignante –Tiens t'es là toi je t'espérais morte) bon bonne lecture_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et rentra directement dans la chambre, par tous les dieux chinois il allait regretter cet acte c'est certain :

- Je savais que tu viendrais boule de poils.

La chaise de bureau s'était retournée laissant apparaître le plus grand criminel que la Terre ait portée, la main sur… sur le pénis ! L'animal frissonna, dire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire CA avec LUI. Revenant peu à peu à lui l'ursidé déclara :

- Te fais pas d'idées, c'est juste pour respecter ma parole, en aucun cas je n'ai envie de le faire, surtout avec toi.

Le Patron se mit à rire et déclara :

- Mais oui, mais oui, j'te crois. C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, attends de voir ce que je sais faire.

Et sur ces mots le Patron se leva et se dirigea vers sa proie. Le contraste entre les deux était impressionnant : le Patron rayonnant, assuré et un sourire pervers collé sur le visage et le panda mal à l'aise, lançant un regard qui exprimait toute sa haine et son dégout envers cette personne.

Le pervers s'approcha encore plus de l'ursidé réduisant l'espace de façon très gênante, il lui saisit la mâchoire et lui releva la tête :

- Tu ne va jamais ressentir autant de plaisir alors profites la japonaise.

La mâchoire de ladite « japonaise » se crispa, cet homme le dégoûtait. Dire qu'il lui avait donné sa parole.

Le criminel commença à faire des caresses dans le dos du panda glissant tout doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. En même temps que de lui faire des caresses il fourra sa tête dans le cou de l'animal et le lécha sensuellement avant de laisser des succions de part et d'autre sur sa gorge. L'animal ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il devait l'admettre à présent : les caresses du criminel lui faisaient perdre la tête, il sentit son corps réagir sous ces actes. Malheureusement pour lui le Patron le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de le narguer :

- Tu vois que je te fais de l'effet boule de poils

L'ursidé se gifla intérieurement. Mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi il réagissait aux caresses plus que suggestives de ce pervers ? Pendant qu'il était dans ses réflexions intérieures le Patron, lui, avait commencé à déboutonner son kigurumi. Maître Panda ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit une paume chaude effleurer sa peau, le criminel faisait tous ça avec sensualité et douceur, chose étrange pour cet homme que le mot violence résumait très bien. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil commença à pincer les tétons de l'herbivore :

- AHHH ! Cria-t-il sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur

- Alors tu prends ton pied la japonaise ?

Maître Panda ne voulait pas répondre à cette question connaissant que trop bien la réponse et sachant que cela ferait plaisir au criminel. Il préférait se taire. Son esprit quant à lui, lui disait de partir, de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou (C'est bon on a compris là –Hey tu viens de casser mon effet -^^) son corps, lui, en revanche lui intimait de rester et d'apprécier les caresses du pervers. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il avait commencé à masser les parties honteuses de l'herbivore qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec un humain. Si ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, il devait repeupler son espèce pas faire un accouplement inutile.

Les massages du Patron firent cambrer son corps et ses jambes devinrent tremblantes si bien qu'il dut s'allonger sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Lors de sa cascade sa capuche s'était défaite dévoilant des cheveux ébouriffés. Cette coiffure à ses joues rouges et ses yeux exprimant son désir le rendaient incroyablement mignon, et le Patron ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu sais que t'es à croquer comme ça ?

Il le contempla quelques instants, enfin sa proie était sous son charme et ne risquait plus de se débattre, ni de s'enfuir. A cet instant le Patron se sentit comme Kâ dans le Disney que le Geek regardait parfois, il charmait ses proies pour qu'elles lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, et il se mit à chantonner la chanson parodié par un ami de Mathieu (celles qui ont vu un certain Point Culture savent de quoi je parle). Bref revenons à notre histoire donc le Patron retira tout en chantonnant le kigurumi du panda.

L'animal se rendit compte de sa nudité mais son instinct de préservation de l'espèce avait pris le dessus sur son self-control, en d'autres thermes même si son esprit n'était pas d'accord, son corps, lui, était entièrement consentant et ne désirait rien d'autre à cet instant.

Le Patron recommença le petit manège effectué plus tôt, c'est-à-dire des succions et ses mains pinçant sensuellement les excroissances de sa victime. Cet acte tira à nouveaux des gémissements au panda. La langue du pervers descendit pour se retrouver au niveau de ses mains. Sa bouche se dirigea vers le téton de gauche qu'il commença à mordiller :

- Han ! Souffla le panda en se cambrant

Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui, un tourbillon d'extase l'emmena loin de ce monde et lorsque la langue du criminel s'ajouta au processus (SUCE ! –T'es dégueulasse toi, j'te préviens si tu choques nos lectrices je t'étripe) le tourbillon se transforma en raz-de-marée. Les désirs du panda étaient amplifiés et il se sentait venir alors que l'éjaculation était encore loin. En plus des mordillements et des pincements les caresses sur les côtes vinrent s'ajouter, elles descendirent lentement…. Très…. Très…. Lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Là le Patron saisit sans hésiter le membre de son clone et fit quelques va-et-vient, le panda se cambra à nouveau tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisir, ce qui naturellement excita le Patron. Mais ce qui l'excita encore plus fut la phrase prononcé par l'herbivore –pas dans son état normal- à cet instant :

- Ah p*tain c'est bon, t'es un dieu dans le domaine du plaisir !

Cette simple phrase dite par toutes les personnes avec qui il couchait eu beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui à cet instant. Peut-être est-ce parce que cette phrase a été prononcée par la personne qui lui a le plus résisté dans sa vie.

Il descendit sa langue le long su corps de l'ursidé qui continuait de gémir et de le supplier. Arrivé au pénis du panda il commença par chatouiller le haut avec le bout de sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche suite à ça :

- Pitié Patron j'en peux plus ! Prends-le !

Il décida finalement après quelques minutes de douce torture de faire ce « cadeau » au panda qu'il excitait et qui l'excitait depuis le début. Le pervers le mit alors dans sa bouche et fit une douce souffrance au panda en mordillant légèrement le haut de sa virilité :

- AAAAHHHH ! Toujours dans une sorte de rêve éveillé.

Il était conscient de son état mais c'était comme s'il était dans un rêve. Le Patron commençait à refaire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche ajoutant un peu plus tard sa langue. Les jambes de l'ursidé quant à elles se mirent en mouvement, ondulant toutes seules contre la volonté de leur propriétaire. Ce qui fit rire le Patron :

- Tu vois que t'apprécies finalement boule de poils.

Et il recommença son petit manège, s'amusant à faire monter l'extase du panda le plus doucement possible. Mais celui-ci ne tint pas très longtemps et finit par déclarer dans un souffle de plaisir :

- Pa-Patron, je-je ne peux plus tenir.

Et il se vida dans la bouche du fou sexuel non sans hurler de plaisir. Le Patron ravi avala la semence de son partenaire et lâcha un commentaire :

- Délicieux. Commenta-t-il (Productif, très productif, allez dans 5ans t'es le premier prix du Goncourt –hahaha, très drôle) en se léchant les lèvres.

Le criminel défit à son tour sa ceinture et enleva son éternel pantalon noir ainsi que son boxer dévoilant un long membre bien dressé :

- C'est l'heure du biberon. Il se mit à rire de cette blague.

Le pervers s'approcha de Maître Panda qui accepta sans broncher la virilité de son collègue. Il se mit à le lécher en émettant des gémissements, même lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Pourtant il suça ajoutant sa langue à l'action quelques instants plus tard et le Patron se libéra à son tour :

- Avale. Ordonna-t-il

Le panda s'exécuta, cet acte le dégoûtait profondément. Bon sang mais qu'est qu'il lui arrivait ?

- Parfait maintenant que les préliminaires sont passés on va pouvoir s'amuser.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, le Patron retourna l'animal et se munit d'un préservatif. Il rentra alors à l'intérieur de son collègue qui cria sous la surprise, cette nouvelle sensation était douloureuse mais pas déplaisante. Le Patron resta quelques instants sans rien faire pour que son « hôte » puisse s'habituer à la sensation, petit à petit tout doucement il se mit en mouvement, mais fallait pas rêver le Patron reste le Patron et sur ce fait il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer un peu trop la cadence. Le panda sentit quelque chose fracasser sa prostate et là il hurla à s'arracher les poumons. Il allait mourir, c'était obligé. Soudain sans prévenir il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait ou ne fera jamais devant le Patron, il se mit à pleurer tellement la sensation était horrible. Le criminel se rendant compte de l'état de l'herbivore ralentit le rythme pour que l'animal puisse à son tour apprécier les plaisirs de l'amour charnel. Chacun des deux était au bord de l'extase, le septième ciel était atteint. Le panda cria de plaisir, le Patron, lui, grognait de plaisir. C'est Maître Panda qui se vida en premier sur les draps en satin, puis ce fut au tour du Patron quelques minutes après. Il se retira alors du pauvre panda fatigué de cette performance. Voyant l'état du pénétré le Patron lui dit :

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux.

Mais ça n'était pas la peine de lui dire car Maître Panda s'était déjà endormi. Le pervers sortit de la chambre pour aller s'occuper tant de lui que de ses bordels. En franchissant la porte il dit tout bas :

- Bonne nuit boule de poils.

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre, de la première journée de Maître Panda et la fin également de la mienne (Viens pas nous dire que t'es crevée t'as rien foutu de la journée –Attends de voir que je t'attrape)_

_Tite info en plus : SLG dem à 18h_


	10. Chapter 10 : réveil et mauvaise surprise

_Bon cette fois je n'écris pas ce chapitre à une heure pas possible donc j'ai la force de faire une intro comme il faut. Je suis contente car mes deux chiffres porte-bonheur (si, si je crois en ces choses là) qui sont le 9 et le 30 ont été réunis grâce à mon panda en sucre. _

_Si pour ce qui suit vous n'êtes pas la personne que j'appelle panda en sucre vous pouvez sauter ce pavé. J'ai entendu dire que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et je ne serais pas là pour te le fêter le jour J, du coup je me suis dit que puisque grâce à toi mes deux chiffres étaient réunis et que ton anniv' est bientôt, tu as le droit à un cadeau et c'est…. Une histoire du couple que tu veux sur SLG. BON ANNIV' (en avance) MON PANDA ! _

_Pour les autres bonne lecture_

Maître Panda se réveille et la première chose qu'il constate c'est un énorme mal à son…. Son Catamaran, puis peu à peu ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Par tous les pandas ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?!_

Il n'en revenait pas, dire que le criminel lui avait volé le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua c'était le contact des draps sur sa peau qui n'était pas pareil que d'habitude. L'ursidé regarda enfin l'espace autour de lui :

- Mais c'est pas ma chambre ! S'exclama-t-il

En effet cette chambre à la lumière et aux couleurs basses et chaudes contrastait avec les couleurs vertes et blanches (Intéressant, poursuis –Non pas ce genre de blanc, le blanc la couleur, pas le truc dégueu) recouvertes de symboles chinois qui faisait la décoration des murs de la chambre de l'animal. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour identifier dans quelle pièce à coucher (Ouais pour éviter les répétitions on est prêts à tous, nous les auteurs) il se trouvait :

- QUOI ?! Je me suis endormi dans cette chambre dégoûtante…. Et en plus je suis nu !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Maître Panda pour remettre son kigurumi et sortir en courant de la pièce. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il sentit son ventre gargouiller (Hey, ça creuse de faire la bête à dodo). L'animal se dirigea alors vers le rez-de-chaussée où une personne était déjà en train de manger :

- Grand frère !

Le panda n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui avait dit ça, le Geek bien sûr qui d'autre pourrait être aussi affectif avec lui dans cette maison. D'ailleurs son petit frère se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin innocent comme lui seul avait le secret que le panda lui rendit sous les gazouillements de la Fille qui s'exclama en entrant dans la pièce :

- Oooohhhh ! Trop mignon !

- Tout le monde a petit-déjeuner ? Lui demanda le panda avec le Geek toujours dans les bras

- Oui tout le monde sauf toi et le Patron. Ah bah tiens en parlant du loup il montre le bout de sa queue (Oui cette réplique était purement voulut)

- Et quelle queue blondasse.

Sur cette remarque du pervers la seule présence féminine de la maison quitta la pièce dégoûtée par ses propos déplacés. Le Patron s'adressa alors au panda :

- Alors boule de poils pas trop mal au cul ?

Maître Panda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il avait extrêmement mal mais il ne dirait rien sachant que cela ferait trop plaisir au criminel. Une fois encore la voix de son petit frère interrompit ses pensées :

- Pourquoi tu criais cette nuit ?

Gloups. L'animal rata un battement et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que le Geek pose la question, mais l'ursidé aurait préféré qu'il fasse ça lorsque le criminel n'était pas là. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci, il s'était mit à rire à s'en exploser les côtes. Une fois calmé il s'approcha du benjamin de la famille et lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui apporta les explications tant attendu :

- Ton grand frère et moi on a eu une petite « discussion » hier soir.

- Vous vous disputiez ? Parce qu'il y avait plein de cris.

- Non je peux t'expliquer et même te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous

- Oh…

- NON ! Interrompit Maître Panda un peu brutalement. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, je t'assure.

Le Patron lâcha alors le gamer et s'approcha de son compagnon d'une nuit, il lui saisit la mâchoire et se pencha vers son oreille :

- C'est pas bien de mentir boule de poils, d'autant que j'ai la preuve du contraire.

Alors là le cerveau du mammifère se stoppa, ses yeux s'arrondirent et sa bouche s'ouvra, il ressemblait à un poisson comme ça. Il avait… la preuve. Mais la seule façon de l'avoir c'était d'avoir… filmé. Oh non ! Il fulminait, le Patron avait intérêt à ne pas avoir fait ça. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de celui-ci. Maître Panda se ressaisit et répliqua très peu assuré :

- Tu ne peux pas avoir la preuve de ce que tu dis, la seule façon de l'avoir ce serait d'avoir…

- D'avoir filmé, c'est ce que j'ai fait boule de poils, j'ai même le DVD. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il ne se sentait pas bien là, pas bien du tout même. Le criminel avait… Mais quand ? Comment ? Dans quel but ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du pauvre herbivore qui parvient malgré son état léthargique à poser ses questions :

- Mais quand et comment as-tu pu ? Et surtout dans quel but ?

Nouveau sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Maître Panda ordonna alors à son petit frère de sortir de la pièce, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit presque en courant. Une fois le Geek sortit le Patron donna toutes les réponses qu'il désirait à l'ursidé :

- Quand ? Mais voyons boule de poils pendant qu'on baisait. Comment ? Grâce à une caméra accrochée au dessus du lit. Et enfin dans quel but ? Je ne sais pas soit pour orner ma collection personnelle, soit pour te faire chanter.

Le panda explosa littéralement : les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Il leva un doigt accusateur en direction de l'homme en noir :

- J'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me faire chanter sinon je dis tout à Mathieu !

Le criminel rit à nouveau pendant que le rouge montait aux joues de l'animal. Il avait conscience de l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de déclarer, Mathieu connaissait les agissements du criminel et ne serait pas le moins du monde choqué en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Son fou rire passé le Patron informa son collègue de ses futurs projets :

- Tu sais boule de poils si tu ne m'obéis pas il se pourrait bien que cette vidéo puisse être vu par la planète entière. De plus ne viens pas me dire que t'as détesté parce que moi j'ai encore tes dires en tête.

QUOI ?! Ce pervers avait retenu tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'était impossible. Mais, mais, mais il avait une justification à son comportement, son instinct de préservation de l'espèce s'était réveillé et avait pris le contrôle de son corps et multiplié son désir :

- J'ai… J'ai une justification à mon comportement de cette nuit.

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre boule de poils :

Maître Panda se racla la gorge, les explications qui allaient suivre allaient être longues, il le sentait :

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis mi-panda mi-humain, j'ai le physique d'un humain mais les réactions d'un panda. Aussi lorsqu'on m'excite mon instinct de préservation de l'espèce prend le dessus, de même lorsqu'une personne que j'apprécie est menacée mon instinct de protection prend le dessus. Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lors de cet acte.

- Tu la sens ma branlette intellectuelle ? Mais au fait j'y pense, si tu savais tous ça boule de poils, pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Parce que moi, mon cher, je n'ai qu'une seule parole que je respecte toujours, quoiqu'il arrive et aussi parce que j'avais une dette envers toi.

Le Patron était surpris S'il fallait juste que la boule de poils doive quelque chose à quelqu'un pour lui faire ce qu'on voulait c'était beaucoup plus rentable que les putes de ses bordels. Réalisant cela le pervers demanda une approbation de ses dires à l'animal :

- Donc si j'ai bien compris boule de poils, lorsque tu dois quelque chose à quelqu'un tu exécutes ce que la personne te demande. C'est ça ?

Maître Panda acquiesça, ça ne lui faisait pas super plaisir d'avouer cette information au criminel mais étant d'une honnêteté sans faille et n'avait donc pas pu mentir.

En attendant le Patron avait toujours la vidéo en question entre les mains et il comptait bien se servir du pouvoir merveilleux du chantage sur son collègue :

- Revenons à notre sujet de conversation principal, tu ne veux tout de même pas que cette vidéo puisse être vue par le monde entier ?

Maître Panda hocha négativement la tête. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas, rien que de s'imaginer des gens se secouer le gigolo lui donnait envie de vomir. Et il ne s'imaginait que trop bien son petit frère tomber accidentellement sur cette vidéo. Ses yeux s'arrondiraient et une terreur sans nom s'emparerait de lui. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette vidéo aller n'importe où :

- Alors tu m'obéis ou pas ,

- D'accord, t'as gagné. Soupira le panda.

Et là le Patron sortit de la pièce satisfait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait à présent sur le panda. En fait il lui avait légèrement menti, la vidéo existait bel et bien mais elle était encore dans la carte mémoire de la caméra et non sur un disque comme il lui avait dit, de plus le Patron ne voulait pas vraiment mettre cette vidéo sur Internet il avait plutôt envie, du moins pour l'instant, de la garder pour sa collection perso.

Maître Panda, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas il venait non seulement de signer un pacte avec le Diable mais en plus il allait devoir obéir à la lettre au criminel et il savait très bien de quoi était capable celui-ci lorsqu'il avait une once de pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Ce pacte lui coupa l'appétit et il ne prit même pas la peine de boire son café. Ce dont l'ursidé ne se doutait pas c'est que quelqu'un venait d'assister à la scène caché derrière la porte.

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui est il me semble le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent dans cette fiction. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je vous laisse mes petits bisounours au miel (T'as pas plus gnangnan comme fin –Quoi c'était trop mielleux –Un peu trop elles vont se douter que tu réclames des reviews –Mais non, elles sont assez connes pour croire que vous existez –Euh… T'es au courant_ que tout ce qu'on vient de dire est écrit et posté –Ah merde, c'est… C'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit hein ! *Part en courant*)

Bon anniversaire encore une fois mon panda. Ah et avant que j'oublie c'est une blague ce qu'il y a d'écrit plus haut.


	11. Note de l'auteur

**Ceci est une note de l'auteur et pas un chapitre, bon j'ai quelques informations à apporter sur deux fictions et sur le programme actuel des choses :**

**Certaines m'ont demandé vu que je n'avais pas posté d'autres chapitres sur **_Livrés à nous-mêmes_** si j'abandonnais cette fic. La réponse est non, c'est juste que je prends le temps de bien écrire mon chapitre car celui-ci est particulièrement complexe. Ensuite OUI il y aura une suite à **_Eloignement_.** Ca c'est fait.**

**Alors comme je l'ai dit je pars en vacances, cette fois je connais la date de départ, je pars samedi très tôt genre 2h du mat' et bonne nouvelle pour vous il y aurait PEUT-ETRE Internet, de toute façon s'il y a Internet je vous préviendrais.**

**Je ne réponds plus trop aux reviews parce que je suis en plein dans les préparatifs donc désolée pour ça.**

**Voilà ce « chapitre » est terminé si vous avez des questions n'hésité pas j'essayerai d'y répondre.**

**Bye **


	12. Chapter 12 : invité surprise

_Bonjour en direct de l'Alsace avec de super courbatures et de magnifiques coups de soleil qui font bien mal. Mais je suppose que vous vous en foutez et que vous voulez lire ce chapitre. Oui, très bien bonne lecture alors._

Maître Panda sortit de la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Geek, celui-ci n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre lui et l'homme qui le terrorisait, mais bien sûr ça l'ursidé ne le savait pas :

- Qu'est que tu fais là ? L'interrogea celui-ci

Il priait très fort pour que le petit n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malheureusement pour le panda Dieu n'exauce pas toujours nos prières :

- J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit.

Aïe ! Alors là le panda hésite entre lui crier dessus ou lui demander ce qu'il a vu, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas assisté à toute la scène. Finalement l'ursidé opte pour la deuxième option ne voulant pas choquer l'enfant qui soi-dit en passant le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhensions :

- Bon d'accord, t'as entendu, viens me raconter tout ça

D'un geste il invita le petit à venir s'installer avec lui dans le salon :

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- Ben en fait après être parti

Flashback

Le Geek avait quitté la pièce, mais en se souvenant du sourire du Patron qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien il décida d'aller aider son grand frère

_Aussi courageux soit-il Maître Panda n'est pas de taille face au Patron._

Il voulait bondir dans la pièce dire au Patron de laisser son frère tranquille. C'est comme ça qu'il considérait l'ursidé qui lui apportait tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas que le Patron lui fasse du mal, mais s'il y allait s'était lui que le Patron torturerait et il s'en servirait sans doute comme monnaie d'échange face à l'herbivore. Il décida donc de rester caché et d'intervenir si l'échange dégénérait.

- Quand ? Mais voyons boule de poils pendant qu'on baisait. Comment ? Grâce à une caméra accrochée au-dessus du lit. Et enfin dans quel but ? Je sais pas soit pour orner ma collection personnelle soit pour te faire chanter.

Ca alors ! Donc s'il comprenait bien : Maître Panda et le Patron avaient couché ensemble, l'obsédé sexuel avait filmé et maintenant il comptait se servir de cette vidéo pour faire chanter son grand frère. Il osa passe la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte pour observer la réaction du mammifère. Ses yeux bleus pouvaient ressembler à un ciel orageux tant il était en colère. Le gamer le vit pointer un doigt vers le criminel et lui lancer avec colère :

- J'te préviens t'as pas intérêt à me faire chanter sinon je dis tout à Mathieu.

Et là le criminel éclata de rire comme l'avait prévu le petit. En effet lorsque celui-ci lui rendait visite la nuit et que le benjamin le menaçait de tout dévoiler le pervers se mettait à rire en affirmant que Mathieu était déjà au courant de ses agissements. Mais là il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec le Geek lors des menaces. Rappelons-nous ensemble ce à quoi le benjamin est habitué lors des visites de courtoisie du Patron :

1- A ce que le pervers lui fasse peur et s'en aille

2- Il se met à califourchon sur lui et commence à lui lécher le cou ainsi que lui mordiller le bout de l'oreille

3- Le Patron entrant avec un couteau et menaçant le petit d'être scalpé s'il ne lui obéissait pas

4- D'être frappé s'il refusait d'obéir ou de menacé de vendre la mèche.

Là le Patron ne fit rien au contraire il continua son petit chantage envers l'ursidé qui lui faisait face :

- Tu sais boule de poils, si tu ne m'obéis pas il se pourrait bien que cette vidéo puisse être vue par la planète entière. De plus ne vient pas me dire que t'as détesté parce que moi j'ai encore tes paroles en tête

C'était donc ça les cris qu'il a entendu cette nuit. QUOI ?! Le Patron voulait mettre la vidéo sur le net. Remarque il n'aurait qu'à pirater tous les sites pornos et supprimer la vidéo. Mais non quand même ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Il sentit son frère mal à l'aise qui prit finalement la parole :

- J'ai… J'ai une justification à mon comportement de cette nuit.

Ouf ! Le petit soupira, il savait que Maître Panda n'était pas comme le Patron. Attends ! Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Si l'herbivore avait une explication ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas consentant mais alors c'était un viol :

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre boule de poils.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis mi-panda mi-humain, j'ai le physique d'un humain mais les réactions d'un panda. Aussi lorsqu'on m'excite mon instinct de préservation de l'espèce prend le dessus, de même lorsqu'une personne que j'apprécie est menacée mon instinct de protection prend le dessus. Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lors de cet acte.

L'enfant n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait quand même saisit l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire le fait que l'ursidé avait des réactions animales mais un corps d'humain :

- Tu la sens ma branlette intellectuelle ? Mais au fait j'y pense, si tu savais tout ça pourquoi t'es venu ?

La première pensée qui vint au Geek fut celle-ci :

_Mais on peut pas se masturber le cerveau_

Et la deuxième fut :

_Là il marque un point le Patron, si grand frère savait tout ça pourquoi il y est allé ?_

Maître Panda mit fin aux questions psychiques du petit :

- Parce que moi, mon cher, je n'ai qu'une seule parole que je respecte toujours et aussi parce que j'avais une dette envers toi

Alors c'était pour ça ! Maître Panda à un sens de l'honneur absolument incroyable. Voilà pour quoi l'ursidé était son modèle, la personne à laquelle il voulait à tout prix ressembler. Le mammifère était honnête, protecteur et loyal. Le gamer voulait lui ressembler parce que aux yeux des autres, lui, n'était qu'un enfant qui geignait sans cesse et qu'il était facile de taquiner :

- Donc si j'ai bien compris boule de poils, lorsque tu dois quelque chose à quelqu'un, tu exécutes ce que la personne te demande. C'est ça.

Il vit son grand frère acquiescer.

_Mais, mais, mais…. Non ! S'il est réellement comme ça le Patron l'aura facilement._

Là le petit commençait vraiment à avoir peur, le Patron n'était pas le profil type de la personne à qui il fallait dire ce genre de choses :

- Revenons à notre sujet de conversation principal, tu ne voudrais pas que cette vidéo puisse être vu par le monde entier ?

Cette fois le panda fit « non » de la tête, évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas. Quelle question. A ce moment précis le Geek sut exactement où son clone voulait en venir.

_Non il n'a pas le droit de faire ça à Maître Panda !_

Le benjamin se mit à sangloter silencieusement, il avait vraiment peur pour son grand frère :

- Alors tu m'obéis ou pas ?

- D'accord, t'as gagné.

Oh non ! A présent Maître Panda n'était plus le chef de la maison, il venait de devenir le jouet du Patron. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci, il sortit de la pièce. Le Geek se terra un peu plus dans sa cachette entre le mur et la porte. Une fois le pervers éloigné le panda s'apprêtait à son tour à quitter la pièce, le petit sortit alors de sa cachette.

Fin du Flashback

- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu as assisté à toute la scène

Le Geek hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de remarquer l'air inquiet du chanteur :

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Il fallait pas que je vois, c'est ça ?

- Il aurait effectivement fallu que tu n'assistes pas à ça, mais bon. A présent tu sais de quoi il retourne et…

Le panda n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Prit de panique il souffla au benjamin :

- Rassemble les autres et cachez-vous dans une pièce.

Cette phrase était la procédure d'urgence chez les Sommet qui indiquait qu'il fallait rapidement se planquer. Elle était surtout utilisée lors des visites surprises comme à cet instant. Le Geek qui tremblait de peur s'exécuta aussitôt. Maître Panda, quant à lui, se saisit d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et se cacha, prêt à bondir sur la personne qui s'apprêtait à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et apparut…

_Alors qui apparait ? Mystère et boule de gomme n'est-ce pas ? Ahhhh que ferions nous, nous auteurs sans nos cliffanghers. Bon bah c'est tout pour cette fois. Au revoir les amis._


	13. Chapter 13 : On est mal

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes…. Non c'est pas ça…. Salut les… Non plus… Salut bande de c*nnasses…. Nan non plus….. Ah ça y est bonjour les amis pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue voici un deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture. _

La porte s'ouvrit et apparut…. Un homme grand et à la chevelure aussi machiavélique que dissidente.

_P*tain Antoine ! Mais qu'est qu'il fout là ? Et comment il a pu entrer ?_

Le dénommé Antoine avança dans l'habitation sans hésitation (Oh yeah, la rime de malade de l'auteur –Ta gueule et laisse-les lire) n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de l'herbivore caché derrière la porte d'entrée. Chewbacca se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le placard où était rangée la nourriture de Capsule et Wifi.

_Mais qu'est qu'il fabrique ?_

- Capsule, Wifi ! A table !

_Quoi ? Il vient les nourrir ! Mais le Patron c'en ai déjà occupé._

Maître Panda cessa ses questions psychiques pour se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'ami de Mathieu agenouillé près des gamelles des deux animaux de la maison, les regardant mangeant tout en leur murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le geste joint à la parole lorsque le canidé et le félin eurent fini de se restaurer. Cette scène aurait pu atteindre un niveau de kawaiitude élevé si une voix grave et rocailleuse ne s'était pas manifestée :

- Bon alors la peluche ! Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

D'un seul coup Wifi et Capsule se dirigèrent vers leur maître présent au rez-de-chaussée. Antoine se releva surprit et regarda Maître Panda d'un air d'abord étonné puis blagueur :

- Bah finalement t'es pas parti microbe ?

Le sang de l'animal ne fit qu'un tour. De quel droit cet homme l'insultait-il ? Piqué au vif l'ursidé s'écria furieux :

- Je ne suis pas un microbe !

- Te fâche pas mon minet. Lui répondit l'autre en rigolant puis il détailla un peu plus son hôte et remarqua qu'il portait son kigurumi. Tu sais que t'es encore plus sexy que sur tes vidéos lorsque t'es habillé en panda. Enchaîna-t-il avec un regard enjôleur.

Le mammifère était complètement largué, il regarda son visiteur avec un visage remplit d'incompréhension. Donc s'il comprenait, aux vus des dires du visiteur, lui et Mathieu sortaient ensemble. Antoine voyant celui qu'il pensait être son compagnon était tout pâle commença à s'inquiéter :

- Hé Mathieu, ça va ?

Le prétendu Mathieu ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. La voix qui l'avait dévoilé à Chewbacca la dernière fois reprit :

- Hé ho ! Boule de poils, y'a un problème ?

Alors le Patron s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il en aurait presque été touché si Antoine ne l'avait pas entendu également :

- Ah Mathieu ! J'adore quand tu prends cette voix, ça me donne envie de faire des trucs pas très conventionnels.

Cette voix était chaude et enjôleuse, presque une invitation. NON ! Il en était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec le Patron et il devait absolument dire à Antoine qu'il n'était pas Mathieu, pourtant il ne pouvait pas le faire sans avouer l'existence des autres personnalités. Face à cette possibilité l'ursidé ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution pour protéger leur secret : il allait devoir jouer le rôle de Mathieu. Et les dieux chinois savaient que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était ça ou avouer leur existence. L'herbivore prit une grande inspiration. Désormais il n'était plus Maître Panda mais Mathieu Sommet :

- Bon qu'est que tu fous là abruti ?

Cette question avait été posée par l'amant de son créateur. « Mathieu » décida alors de jouer la carte du romantisme :

- T'allais trop me manquer mon minet.

- Trop aimable de penser à moi mon sucre d'orge.

- Au fait j'y pense Chewbacca, comment t'es entré ?

- T'as Alzheimer c'est ça ? Tu m'as donné un double le nain.

- Ah. Et qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Comme tu devais partir en vacances Wifi et Capsule auraient été tout seul, sans pouvoir se nourrir. Même si tu ne me l'as pas demandé j'ai trouvé judicieux de le faire…mon amour

Il y eut un silence « Mathieu » se sentait mal à l'aise, il savait pourquoi cette tâche n'avait pas été confiée à l'amant de son créateur. Le remplaçant cru bon en tant que deuxième Mathieu de se faire pardonner en embrassant le chevelu. Comme le faisait un vrai couple. « Mathieu » s'approcha alors d'Antoine et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il fut étonné de constater que celles de son partenaire étaient douces et légèrement sucrées. De l'autre côté de ce minuscule pont qui unissait les deux êtres se trouvait un Antoine agréablement surpris. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Mathieu d'être aussi direct et explicite. Mais dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent :

- Je savais pas que t'embrassais aussi bien chéri.

Il ne le savait pas ? Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis très peu de temps ? Il faudra qu'il demande à Mathieu ce soir. Encore une fois la voix du Patron brisa cet instant :

- Bon tu réponds pas la peluche. Tant pis pour toi je descends.

Un bruit de pas lourd se fit entendre dans les escaliers :

- Bon boule de poils tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant !

Le criminel avait débarqué dans le salon et menaçait l'ursidé du regard, celui-ci répondit par la parole :

- Il se passe ça.

Et il se dégagea pour laisser apparaître Antoine qui regardait le Patron d'abord avec surprise puis avec une peur bleue non dissimulé. Tout ce que le chevelu parvint à bégayer à ce moment fut :

- Je…Tu… Ils…

Le criminel eut ce sourire malsain sur le visage que tous ceux qu'il connaissait savaient ce qu'il voulait dire, il fallait s'attendre au pire :

- Ca ne serait pas l'autre tapette dont nous parle sans arrêt le gamin

L'ursidé lui répondit sans relever l'insulte lancée par le criminel :

- Si c'est bien d'Antoine qu'il s'agit

L'obsédé s'avança vers Chewbacca en lui tendant la main, ce sourire peu rassurant toujours collé sur le visage :

- Enchanté

L'usurpateur regarda son homologue d'un œil méfiant, cet aitqu'avait le Patron ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Antoine prit pourtant la main qu'on lui tendait et la serra :

- En…Enchanté

D'autre pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. « Mathieu » craignait le pire :

- Alors mon ami herbivore que se passe-t-il ?

- Grand frère, y a un problème ?

Antoine regarda ahuri un à un les membres présent dans la pièce. Mais s'il les voyait ça voulait dire qu'ils existaient. Mais c'est impossible. Il avait peur, très peur même. Partout où il posait son regard c'était le visage de Mathieu qui lui faisait face. Il ne se sentait pas bien : découvrir que Mathieu lui avait caché ça l'apprendre dans ces conditions n'était pas l'idéal puisque un mal de tête commençait à pointer et la dispute qui avait lieu actuellement y était surement pour quelque chose :

- … Qu'est que je t'avais dit ? Il ne fallait pas que tu descendes ! Grâce à toi quelqu'un connait notre secret !

- Oh la boule de poils, tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Tu me les brises à crier comme ça !

- Grand frère qu'est qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est grâce à l'autre connard qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation !

- Oh l'autre connard c'est ton maître donc tu te la boucles et tu t'inclines ! Vu ?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre toutes les personnalités tournèrent la tête vers la source du vacarme. Antoine était tombé dans les pommes. Tous (sauf le Patron bien entendu) s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Là on est mal !

_Et voilà fin de ce chapitre. Alors vous en pensez quoi les z'amis ? Ah et aurevoir et bonne journée, soirée, nuit, année lumière._


	14. Chapter 13 : Réponses aux questions

_De retour de vacances, je passe d'une campagne montagnarde à une campagne plate. Par la sainte patate que je hais la campagne. Bon ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai eu à écrire donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Compris bande de %*#o^$€ !§ ! (SORS DE MON CORPS ! –Jamais). Donc retour à la maison ce qui signifie réponse aux reviews, vous pouvez sautez (pas dans ce sens -_-''' on peut vraiment pas vous faire confiance hein) ce passage :_

_Chapitre 12 :_

_**Titipo **__: Oui c'est joli l'Alsace des maisons très colorés : violettes (?). J'ai vu plein de gogogne (non ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, c'est fait exprès) bien que ce ne sois pas ma destination de rêve. Pour le chantage tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ) (Comment ça je fais un cliffhanger dans mes intros ?) Et pitié pour la dernière fois : SORS DE MA TETE ! T'as encore deviné qui allait entrer c'est flippant._

_**MissLollipop02 : **__Du coup t'as eu tout faux :p Nan je déconne, sinon merci pour la review ça fait plaisir et évidemment que je compte continuer._

_**WoorEnergy : **__Mais j'aime me faire haïr voyons. Ca ne se voyait pas ? Merki pour le compliment et tu as de la chance voilà la suite de la suite :P (JE SUIS DROLE \o /) Pas touche à mes coups de soleil, vilaine !_

_**NekoRobin : **__Merci de la suivre et de mettre une review bien que tu sois anonyme, ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où j'ai sorti cette réplique mais je me suis marré en l'écrivant, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre._

_**Panda en sucre (qui se reconnaitra) :**__ Ben tu vois finalement tu savais qui entrait, c'est flippant quand même O_O''' alors j'te dis la même chose qu'à Titipo : SORS DE MA TETE ! Parce que non seulement tu as deviné qui allait entrer mais aussi quel est mon animal préféré (après le panda bien sûr)_

_Chapitre 13 :_

_**Lady-Marlene :**__ Merci je ne pensais pas rendre ça aussi intéressant, t'es bien l'une des rares personnes qui ne veux pas m'assassiner parce que je fais un cliffhanger et justement voilà la suite que t'attendais, bonne lecture._

_**MissLollipop02 :**__ Ben tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question tout de suite figure-toi, alors lis et régale-toi _

_**Zazafona :**__ Comme tu dis, je plains ce pauvre Antoine._

_**Panda en sucre : **__Voilà comment Maître Panda va réussir à expliquer son acte en fait….descend et lit (oui c'est un troll et je l'assume)_

_**Luna-la-lune :**__ Tu m'excuseras je regroupe toutes tes reviews ici : alors ça me fait super plaisir que t'aime autant le chapitre 9, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un lemon et je ne savais pas dut tout comment ça allait être accueilli. Eh bas écoute la suite est juste là donc régale-toi. OUI ils se sont embrassés tu viens de le remarquer XD. Bon j'te souhaite une bonne lecture._

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour puis le corps de l'invité surprise allongé sur le sol :

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Les questionna la Fille

- Je pourrais lui faire croire qu'il a rêvé

- Ah ouais la peluche, et tu comptes lui dire ça avec ton allure de panda ?

-Méchant t'as pas le droit de dire ça à mon grand frère !

- On pourrait le mettre dans la chambre de Mathieu en attendant qu'il se réveille.

- Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée blondasse

- Espèce de macho pervers et dépravé

- J'ai tellement d'autres vices, tu n'imagines même pas

- PONEY !

- Ta gueule !

- Oh, on se calme tout le monde ! S'écria le panda. On a d'autres choses à faire que de se chamailler comme des gamins. L'idée de la Fille n'est pas mauvaise. Prof ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'aider à le transporter à l'étage ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux compères se saisir chacun de deux membres et montèrent les escaliers. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur créateur puis déposèrent le pauvre Antoine sur son lit :

- On va le laisser dormir. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil

- Mon ami herbivore sache que c'est quasiment impossible dès qu'il se réveillera il remarquera rapidement qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre et alors tout lui reviendra en mémoire

- Espérons que tu es tort. Soupira l'ursidé. Allez viens on va le laisser tranquille maintenant

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Antoine se réveilla et constata qu'un mal de tête fulgurant lui fendait le crâne :

- Ahhhh p*tain, ma tête ! Gémit-il en se la tenant entre les mains.

Malgré cette migraine inexpliquée Chewbacca remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre à la tapisserie horrible où il passait ses nuits. Là il était dans une chambre aux murs blancs excepté un endroit recouvert de posters où devant se trouvait une étagère noire. Le lit, lui, possédait une couverture à pois. Antoine sut rapidement dans quelle chambre il se trouvait :

- Bordel mais qu'est que je fous dans la chambre de Mathieu ?!

Puis tout doucement les souvenirs d'il y a quelques heures lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors…ils….ils existaient…. Réellement ? Mais pourquoi Mathieu ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Ils partageaient tout pourtant. Alors pourquoi ? Antoine comprit rapidement que la seule solution pour obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait était d'interroger les personnalités du schtroumpf. La migraine était tenace et de plus en plus forte, tant qu'il y sera il leurs demandera une aspirine

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pendant ce temps au rez-de-chaussée les personnalités étaient tendues. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient réunis et de plus sans la présence de Mathieu personne ne parlait. Ce qui était assez rare il fallait l'admettre, seule une mauvaise nouvelle ou une situation particulièrement ambigüe pour qu'un tel calme règne chez les Sommet. Maître Panda était sans doute le plus stressé d'entre tous, alors que les autres étaient assis sur le canapé ou les fauteuils, lui, faisait les cents pas les mains dans le dos :

- Hey la peluche détend l'anus, tu nous stresse tous là.

L'herbivore qui n'était déjà pas de très bon poil déversa toute sa colère sur le Patron :

- Que je me détende ! QUE JE ME DETENDE ! Nan mais tu peux me dire à cause de qui on est dans cette situation de merde déjà ?! Si t'étais resté en haut comme je l'avais dis Antoine serait parti depuis longtemps et on n'aurait pas ce truc à gérer !

Essoufflé le panda reprit sa respiration, il était rouge d'avoir tout débité d'un seul coup en gueulant sur le criminel et il savait que celui-ci ne l'apprécierait que très peu. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé droit vers l'ursidé et sa main entravait à présent le cou de sa victime qui soi-dit en passant n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal de respiration. Le Patron souleva l'animal du sol sous les cris effrayés de la Fille et du Geek. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs rapidement dirigée vers le criminel pour essayer de retirer la main qui exerçait une pression de plus en plus forte sur la gorge de l'ursidé. Malheureusement pour elle ses efforts étaient vains :

- C'est pas en me gueulant dessus que tu vas régler le problème boule de poils.

- Patron lâche-le maintenant ! Le supplia la Fille

L'ursidé, quant à lui, avait trop de fierté pour supplier le criminel de le relâcher. Voyant que sa victime refusait de s'excuser et d'implorer sa pitié le Patron la fit décoller un peu plus du sol tout en resserrant de plus en plus sa prise. Maître Panda suffoquait et des tâches noires commençaient tout doucement à apparaître devant ses yeux aussi n'entendit-il pas les supplications du Geek qui s'était mis à pleurer :

- Patron lâche mon grand frère pitié !

Aucun d'eux n'entendit le bruit dans l'escalier et aucun d'eux ne vit Antoine arriver dans le salon ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur. Finalement après plusieurs supplications des autres membres de la maison le pervers retira sa main de la gorge de sa victime qui tomba au sol :

- Espèce de malade. Parvient-il à articuler

- A ton service boule de poils

- Euh les gars….. Je crois que le problème numéro 1 vient de faire son apparition.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon où se trouvait un Antoine terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. L'ursidé qui avait finalement repris sa respiration se remit en vitesse sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son invité :

- Désolé pour ce à quoi tu viens d'assister. Viens installe-toi. Fit-il en désignant le canapé d'un geste. J'imagine que tu dois te poser pas mal de questions.

Antoine acquiesça et s'installa, Maître Panda devait être le chef vu comment il s'exprimait. Le chevelu se retrouva coincé entre le Geek et le Prof qui avait chacun leur propre expression tout en ayant le visage de Mathieu, ce qui était assez dérangeant :

- Bon vas-y pose-moi les questions qui te hante.

Antoine avait mille et une questions qui galopaient dans sa tête, finalement il commença par la plus simple et la plus direct selon lui :

- Alors vous existez ?

- Eh bien oui, comme tu peux le voir. Répondit l'ursidé une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Mais comment vous êtes apparues

- Prof tu veux répondre ?

- Avec plaisir. Hey bien vois-tu c'est très simple, au début nous étions seulement dans sa tête et seul lui pouvait nous entendre, cependant il interprétait tellement nos rôles et croyait tellement à notre existence que nous avons fini par apparaître. Au début c'était seulement des apparitions de quelques secondes puis les secondes sont devenues des minutes, qui elles-mêmes son devenues des heures, puis des jours, des semaines et maintenant c'est continuel. Nous possédons également un corps et une âme propre à nous-mêmes. Mathieu ne peut plus nous contrôler à présent, la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est choisir de nous faire disparaître et encore c'est temporaire. Il faut que ses sentiments soient vraiment poussés à l'extrême pour faire disparaître définitivement l'un d'entre nous.

Antoine hocha la tête face aux explications longues mais néanmoins claires explications du scientifique :

- Pourquoi Mathieu ne m'as pas dit que vous existiez ?

Cette fois ce fut la Fille qui répondit :

- En fait personne, à part toi du coup, ne sais qu'on existe, pas même ses…..enfin nos parents.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas révéler votre existence ?

- Mathieu à peur que des scientifiques s'intéresse de trop près à nous et qu'ils le forcent à prendre ses médicaments.

- Parce qu'il est sous traitement ?

- Prof c'est encore à toi de jouer.

- Mathieu est schizophrène depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorsque sa mère s'est aperçu qu'il parlait tout seul tout en prenant plusieurs voix elle l'a tout de suite emmené voir un spécialiste qui l'a déclaré schizophrène. Depuis il prenait des médicaments par conséquent nos connections avec lui ont été coupées. Cependant lorsqu'il a emménagé à St Etienne il a cessé de les prendre. Les uns après les autres nous sommes réapparus.

- Pourquoi a-t-il cessé de les prendre ?

- Parce que le gamin n'était absolument pas consentant à la prise de ces merdes, on le forçait. On les planquait dans sa bouffe ou on lui injectait sous forme de piqûre la nuit.

Antoine était sidéré par cette révélation, son ami était tellement schizophrène qu'il avait réussi à donner vie à ses amis imaginaires :

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

L'interrogation de Maître Panda le surprit pourtant il réussit à répondre sans trop de peine, son mal de tête étant à présent parti :

- Oui une dernière.

- Vas-y nous t'écoutons

- Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas Mathieu bien que tu sois celui qui lui ressemble le plus j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Plusieurs réactions survinrent à cette question. Tout d'abord les gazouillements de la Fille qui en tant que yaoiste confirmé trouvait cela trop kawaii puis les exclamations du Geek et du Prof pendant que le panda devenait aussi rouge que le T-shirt du benjamin et que le Patron riait à s'en exploser les côtes :

- Je savais que t'étais un chaud du slip boule de poils

Maître panda manqua de s'étouffer, pourtant il savait qu'Antoine et le tact ça faisait deux vu ce que leur avait raconté Mathieu. L'ursidé se reprit assez rapidement et demanda à Antoine :

- On peut en discuter dans une autre pièce ?

Antoine s'apprêtait à répondre « oui », il comprenait que Maître Panda n'est pas envie de parler de ça devant les autres…. Enfin surtout devant le Patron. Parce que oui Antoine regardait SLG et quand il avait vu ce que le criminel disait, le chevelu se doutait que parler de ce genre de choses devant lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que le fou sexuel prit la parole :

- Non, tu peux t'expliquer devant nous. Fit-il avec un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres et un regard lourd de sous-entendus que seul l'ursidé et bizarrement le Geek semblaient comprendre.

Maître Panda se rassit à contrecœur en soupirant, Le pauvre, il avait l'air de vouloir sauter à la gorge du criminel :

- On attend tes explications la peluche

- T'fais chier. Grommela l'animal dans sa barbe avant d'inspirer profondément et d'apporter la réponse tant attendu : Comme tu ne savais pas qu'on existait il fallait que l'un d'entre nous joue le rôle de Mathieu et comme je suis le seul à avoir la même voix que notre cher créateur, eh ben, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de l'imiter

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Répéta Antoine légèrement énervé

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Quand tu es arrivé il fallait donc que je ressemble le plus possible à Mathieu. Comme tu n'arrêtais pas de me donner des surnoms que seuls les amoureux se donnent j'en ai conclus que vous étiez ensemble. Donc bah je…..je t'ai….embrassé.

Cette dernière phrase rendit l'ursidé encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine, un poivron et le T-shirt du Geek réunis. Pendant que le Patron s'explosait pour la deuxième fois les côtes Antoine, lui hésitait entre exploser la tête de l'ursidé à coup de brosse à dents ou exploser de rire comme le Patron qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Finalement il opta pour les explications :

- Mais…on n'est pas ensemble Mathieu et moi.

Cette révélation fit redoubler de rire le criminel qui était à quatre pattes sur le sol tout en le martelant tant il trouvait la situation comique. Maître Panda, quant à lui, se trouvait incroyablement ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Mais alors pourquoi se donnent-ils des surnoms comme ça ? Antoine prévoyait sans doute la question à venir car il y répondit avant même que l'ursidé ne puisse la posée :

- Avec Mathieu on aime faire semblant d'être un vrai couple, parce que nos abonnées rêvent pour certaines de nous voir ensemble et rien que pour le délire on laisse planer le doute

- Bravo les gars, vous venez d'allonger mon espérance de vie d'au moins 10 ans. Dix années de plus pour baiser. Au fait à quand le mariage ?

Maître Panda fulminait, ce c*nnard l'avait obligé à se ridiculiser devant les autres et en plus maintenant il se permettait de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Le self-control de l'ursidé disparu et il se mit à crier toute sa haine et tout son dégout au criminel :

- TA GUEULE SALE PERVERS DERANGE ! Ya rien de drôle ! Quand je pense à ce que je suis obligé de subir par ta faute ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Toute le monde, même le Patron fut choqué par cette attaque verbale cependant le criminel se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ursidé, il avait l'air de vouloir lui faire encore plus mal que la dernière fois, il empoigna le mammifère par le col de son kigurumi :

- Dis donc la peluche de quel droit tu me parles comme ça ?!

Contre l'attente des autres le criminel ne frappa pas l'herbivore, au contraire il se radoucit brusquement, un sourire mauvais étirait à présent ses lèvres, il s'approcha de l'oreille du panda et souffla :

- N'oublies pas que je peux tout sur toi alors évite de me contrarier.

Puis il inspira une bouffé de sa cigarette avant de la souffler au visage du mammifère. Les deux « frères » se regardèrent avec une lueur de défiance dans les yeux, chacun voulant sauter sur l'autre mais voulant attendre que son adversaire face le premier pas. Le Patron relâcha sa victime sans prévenir. Toutes ses actions s'étaient passées sous le regard des autres et à présent régnait un silence de mort

_**Bon les gars ça commence à m'inquiéter que vous ne me répondiez pas, ça fait trois fois que j'appelle. S'il vous plait répondez, je me fais un sang d'encre moi.**_ La personne commença à sangloter

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tout le monde se rendit compte que le téléphone sonnait pour la quatrième fois. Dans un même élan visible que dans les séries tout le monde se rua sur le téléphone et beugla :

- MATHIEU ! (Sauf le Patron bien sûr)

- Bon moi je vais y aller. Fit Antoine en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il s'engouffra dehors et rentra chez lui

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné :

- Enfin ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je me suis inquiété

- Ca veut dire que tu nous aime Mathieu ? Lui demanda le Geek la vois remplie d'espoir.

- Oui bien sûr…..sauf toi.

La réaction du petit fut celle attendu, il se mit à pleurer en se réfugiant dans les bras du panda, celui-ci légèrement énervé après son créateur ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire :

- Enfin Mathieu, ça va pas de lui dire ça. Chut, c'est bon Mathieu rigole il t'aime. Fit-il en berçant le petit

- Ca y est la japonaise t'as fini tes gimauveries ?

_**Ah tiens t'es là toi ? J'te croyais à ton bordel vu l'heure qu'il est.**_

- Hé non gamin pas ce soir, j'ai une pute livré à domicile. Sur ces mots il dirigea son regard vers Maître Panda qui avait l'air plus qu'énervé. Avant que j'oublie ramène-moi des pâtes en forme de bite. (OUI ca existe, j'suis allé en Italie et j'en ai même acheté. – Ta gueule tu les empêches de lire à raconter ta vie –ok ok -_-)

_**Ouais j'y manquerais pas. T'en que j'y pense vous voulez quoi vous autres ?**_

- Un nouveau jeu vidéo s'il te plaît

- RHUBARBE !

_**Ouais j'te la ramènerais ta rhubarbe toxico. **_

- Une fringue

_**Toujours aussi superficiel ma chère.**_

- Hé ho en Amérique ils ont des fringues super cool, alors fait pas chier et tu m'en ramène une !

_**Pour la dernière fois. Je. Suis. En. Italie !**_

- Un porte-clés me suffira Mathieu.

_**Ok. Et toi Prof tu veux quoi ?**_

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. (Ouais j'avais pas d'idées pour le Prof et alors ?)

- Au fait c'est joli Rome ?

_**Ouais mise à part que j'ai l'impression d'voir le Moine fois mille mais sinon très joli **_(Ouais moi je vénère la Sainte patate alors Dieu j'en n'ai rien à battre. VIVE LA SAINTE PATATE !)

- Au fait la peluche t'as pas un truc à dire à notre CHER créateur ?

- Non absolument rien. Répondit l'ursidé les yeux suppliant envers le criminel

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et continua :

- Mais si tu sais, rapport au baiser.

_**De quoi il parle Maître Panda ?**_

- De…. De rien

- Dis-lui boule de poils ou je vais être forcé à le faire à ta place.

Cette fois le criminel se reçut un regard noir de la part du mammifère pendant que Mathieu s'impatientait au combiné :

_**Bon alors ça vient ?**_

- On a eu une visite surprise aujourd'hui, un très grand pote à toi.

_**Antoine ?**_

- Exactement.

_**Mais qu'est qu'il foutait ici ?**_

- Il était venu nourrir Wifi et Capsule, comme il ne savait pas qu'on existait il s'est dit que ça te rendrait service. Donc il est rentré malheureusement pour moi le Patron à parlé et le chat s'est dirigé vers moi du coup Antoine m'a repéré et j'ai dû jouer la carte du : finalement je suis pas parti. Et Antoine à commencé à me donner des surnoms que seuls les amoureux se donnent, donc bah…. Je-je l'ai embrassé.

Aucune réaction au combiné, un soupir puis :

_**MAIS QU'EST QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE ! ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE AVEC ANTOINE ! J'TE CROYAIS PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE …**_

Maître Panda coupa court aux cris de son créateur et raccrocha pendant que le Patron se marrait pour la troisième fois de la journée :

- Y a rien de drôle ! Répliqua l'ursidé

- Maître Panda, j'ai faim. Gémit le Geek en se tenant le ventre

- On va commander des pizzas, ça te va ?

- OUAIS ! Cria le petit avec une bouille ravie trop kawaii

_Voilà les gens fin de ce chapitre. A et le prochain chapitre sera sans doute la suite d'_Eloignement _comme je sais que beaucoup l'attende. Je profite de ma petite notoriété (parce que je sais que tout le monde ne lit pas les profils) pour faire mon instant pub et promotion (ça va j'ai le droit). Je vous conseille d'aller lire _Le fantôme schizophrène de Youtube _écrit par _Fuyuu543_ c'est une histoire vraiment sympatoche avec je pense un petit Matoine (oui je vous conseil de lire du Matoine alors que je déteste ça et alors ?!) mais bon j'en sais rien, j'veux pas vous raconter l'histoire pour pas vous spoiler mais en gros Mathieu a disparu de Youtube et des mémoires des gens et pourtant Antoine retrouve un épisode d'SLG dans son ordi. Bon je voulais pas vous spoiler mais c'est pas mal engagez en fait:/. Je sais pas si je ferais des petits coups de pub souvent ou pas. Bon c'est sur ce message plutôt long (comme ma b /SBAF/) que je vous laisse. Au revoir les coupines. _

_Lâchez vos com's….ah non c'est pas ça, ah ça y est ça me reviens… Reviews ? *tête de chien battu*_


End file.
